


Damaged Soul

by Volodymyr



Series: Lucifer & Noxae (AU) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Alternative Universe - Lucifer, Angel Powers, Angel Siblings, Angel Wings, Angels, Anger, Angst and Romance, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Blood and Injury, Career Change, Caretaking, Cars, Cheating, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Cute Lucifer, Depression, Desire, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Devil eyes, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Face Slapping, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Heartache, Hell, Hellfire, Hugs, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Jealousy, LAPD, Las Vegas, Living Together, Loneliness, Los Angeles, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, Love Triangles, Lux (Lucifer TV), Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mental Link, Miracles, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Owls, POV Multiple, Paradise, Past Drug Use, Penthouse, Piano, Poison, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Rage, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Sequel, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Snipers, Soulmates, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Mollie, Tears, Temptation, Therapy, Third Wheels, Training, True Love, Vendettas, Violence, Wedding Rings, Whiskey & Scotch, Witness Protection, Women's Underwear, corvette
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volodymyr/pseuds/Volodymyr
Summary: Chloe Decker-Morningstar a enfin découvert la vérité sur ses origines et sur les plans de Dieu pour elle. Son âme est donc mise à prix et elle craint que les anges tentent de la conduire au Paradis contre son gré. Elle ne compte jamais obéir à la volonté de son créateur. Afin de trouver un moyen de suivre Lucifer en Enfer au moment de sa mort, elle tente de percer le secret de Noxae, la seconde moitié de la lumière divine utilisée pour la créer elle et son mari.





	1. A Sinner In Hell

La musique est forte ce soir au Lux. Les corps dansent à un rythme endiablé. L’alcool coule à flot. La fumée de cigarette du propriétaire des lieux grimpe au-dessus de la foule. Lucifer est assis à l’écart, absorbant toute l’alcool qu’on lui apporte comme un puits sans fond. Son regard est éteint, son apparence négligée. En effet, il a les cheveux en bataille, le col de sa chemise est défait, son veston est froissé et salis au niveau des manches. Sans parler des taches de sang qui décorent le blanc de sa chemise là où les boutons sont défaits et où le bas devrait être glissé dans son pantalon. Ses paupières lourdes de fatigue se referment un instant alors qu’il cale son verre. En le déposant sur la table à proximité, il se casse entre ses doigts. Lucifer regarde sa main droite avec une haine sans nom. Sa peau est intacte. Pas même une goutte de sang. Foutue immortalité.

Violemment, il repousse le verre brisé hors de sa vue. Les morceaux glissent contre le sol en poursuivant leur dégradation. Les débris s’arrêtent contre les talons hauts de l’une des serveuses du Lux. La jeune femme soupire fortement en portant son attention sur son patron. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en apportant la commande qu’elle a en main à Lucifer plutôt qu’à son véritable client. Le Diable observe le verre d’alcool transparent qui vient d’apparaître devant lui d’un air dégoûté.

**« Tu appelles cela un verre ? Tu te moques de moi, petite. »**

Le Diable se relève pour aller se chercher lui-même ce dont il a envi au bar. La serveuse le pousse toutefois d’une main à l’abdomen afin qu’il se rassoit. Ce qu’il fait en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Quelqu’un est de mauvaise humeur, on dirait. Le type que je t’ai envoyé hier n’était pas assez bon au lit ? »**

_« Et je t’ai déjà dit que je n’avais pas besoin de ton aide pour me trouver un gars. »_

La brunette prend place à côté de Lucifer en déposant durement son plateau sur la table. Elle se permet d’elle-même replacer les vêtements de Lucifer. Il la fixe d’un air absent. Il déteste être sobre, ça lui permet de penser. Il soupire donc bruyamment en se contentant de ce semblant de verre. Il fait une grimace en ayant l’impression de boire de l’eau.

**« Ce truc n’est pas assez fort. C’est imbuvable ! »**

Lucifer cherche une fois de plus à se lever. Encore une fois, la jeune femme le force à demeurer en place. Elle lui prend son verre des mains et l’engloutie d’une traite puisqu’il n’en veut apparemment pas. Mollie se retourne ensuite vers une autre serveuse avec des prunelles dures.

_« Jenna ! Apporte au patron son préféré ! La bouteille ! »_

L’autre femme abandonne ses commandes pour se dépêcher d’obéir à son ordre. Lucifer sourit tandis que Mollie est en train de lui rattacher sa ceinture. Il s’empare de ses mains et bloque son geste. La jeune s’immobilise, gardant les yeux baissés. Le Diable rapproche son visage du sien. Il fait glisser son nez sur sa joue rouge de gêne. Il expire dans son cou, laissant ses lèvres embrasser sa gorge. Chloe lui manque. Goûter à une autre femme n’est pas la même chose. L’intimité lui manque. Il a besoin de réconfort et d’affection. Il se sent vide sans cela. Son front vient s’appuyer sur le haut du sternum de Mollie. Cette dernière attrape cette lourde tête de chaque côté en sentant qu’il faiblit contre elle. Il est en train de s’endormir, on dirait. Son front est bouillant en tout cas. Lorsque la bouteille de whisky est déposée près d’eux, les sens de Lucifer s’animent instinctivement. De sa main droite, il s’empare à l’aveugle de la bouteille. Impressionnant. Il doit déjà commencer à dessoûler.

_« Allez, la soirée est terminée pour toi. »_

Mollie soulève doucement sa tête et elle découvre qu’il a fermé les yeux.

_« Lucifer, tu m’aides ? »_

Le Diable ouvre un œil particulièrement lourd. Il obtempère toutefois, se remettant debout avec elle. Mollie le conduit ensuite lentement à travers le Lux en le soutenant par la taille. Il est facile à distraire, surtout lorsqu’il remarque de belles femmes passées devant lui. La jeune doit alors attendre qu’il termine l’inspection de cet autre corps avant de se désintéresser de lui-même dans un air confus. Il cherche Chloe. Il la cherche en permanence depuis son départ. Mollie lui rappelle leur objectif et son patron accepte de recommencer à marcher. Ils pénètrent ensemble dans l’ascenseur. La serveuse appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage en gardant sa main gauche dans la sienne pour qu’il demeure tranquille. Le Diable profite de ce moment pour recommencer à boire. Lorsque Mollie se retourne vers lui, il a déjà engloutie plus de la moitié de sa bouteille. Elle ne lui retire pas toutefois. Il devient agressif quand on lui enlève son whisky des mains. Pendant qu’ils grimpent au sommet du bâtiment, les doigts de la jeune femme remarque quelque chose en sentant la cicatrice à l’annulaire gauche de Lucifer.

_« Pourquoi tu l’as encore enlevé ? Tu vas finir par la perdre ! »_

Les yeux qu’elle rencontre ne sont pas vraiment lucide. Elle enfonce donc sa main libre dans la poche intérieure du veston de son patron pendant qu’il termine la bouteille. Mollie va récupérer le jonc de mariage qu’il a dissimulé encore une fois à la vue des clients. Elle le fait ensuite glisser au doigt où il devrait se trouver. Lucifer laisse tomber par terre sa bouteille vide. Le verre éclate dans un fracas familier désormais. La jeune retient un soupire. Il faudra qu’elle nettoie le tout lorsqu’il va accepter de rester couché.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvre sur le penthouse et Mollie doit le stimuler à quelques reprises pour qu’il avance. Il a déjà opposé plus de résistance, donc elle ne se plaint pas. Ils entrent dans ce qui reste du magnifique penthouse qu’elle a déjà connu. La colère de Lucifer s’est abattue à de nombreuses reprises sur l’endroit. Lorsqu’il déprimait au début, il pouvait passer des heures à saccager et détruire tout ce qu’il trouvait. Tout à l’exception du piano. Il ne reste donc que cela ou presque dans la vaste pièce qui constituait le centre de la vie de cet endroit. Mollie le guide jusqu’à sa chambre. Il lui oppose finalement une forte résistance lorsqu’il voit le lit. Il la tire si fort qu’elle finit par tomber à genoux. La jeune refuse de le laisser gagner. Il semble chercher à aller vers le piano et elle sait ce qu’il souhaite faire. Elle connaît leur histoire par cœur depuis le temps.

_« Lucifer, non ! Tu dois dormir dans ton lit, pas sous le piano. »_

Il tourne un regard confus vers elle. L’humaine lui fait des yeux suppliant. Les prunelles chocolat du Diable se baissent vers les genoux de Mollie.

**« Tu saignes. »**

Mollie ne regarde même pas ses jambes, se concentrant sur son visage.

_« Ce n’est rien. S’il-te-plaît, va te coucher. Je m’occupe de garder un œil sur Lux pour toi. »_

Une nouvelle sorte de confusion apparaît sur les traits de cet homme beaucoup trop grand par rapport à elle. Mollie profite de cela pour le tirer vers la chambre. Il la suit docilement. Il ne réalise qu’une fois assis sur le lit où il se trouve. Sauf que la jeune lui lance un regard d’avertissement pour qu’il ne se lève pas tandis qu’elle lui débarrasse de ses chaussures. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Elle l’observe un moment pour s’assurer qu’il s’est vraiment endormi avant de tourner les talons pour retourner travailler. Mollie se retrouve toutefois brusquement tirée vers l’arrière. Deux bras trop fort pour elle l’emprisonnent au niveau de la taille comme un enfant serrant sa peluche préférée. C’est la première fois qu’il lui fait ça. Mollie a un peu de mal à respirer tellement il la serre fortement contre lui. Elle tente de lui faire lâcher prise, sauf qu’il est têtu ce Diable.

_« Tu me fais mal, Lucifer. »_

Elle lâche une plainte douloureuse malgré elle. Il desserre légèrement sa prise, ce qui la soulage aussitôt.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »**

Sa voix est triste à son oreille. La jeune est un peu surprise par son comportement de ce soir. Il n’est pas aussi émotionnel d’ordinaire. La solitude semble avoir finalement pris le dessus sur lui.

_« Je suis là. Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir. Tu sais que malgré les coups durs qu’on a vécus, j’aime cet endroit. Lux est ma maison désormais. »_

Il soupire longuement dans son dos.

**« Tu crois qu’elle est partie à cause de ça ? Elle n’aimait pas notre maison ? »**

Il est en train de parler de Chloe. C’est rare qu’il veuille parler de sa femme. Mollie ignore si c’est une bonne idée de l’encourager dans cette direction. Linda lui a dit de faire très attention lorsqu’elle mentionne le nom « Chloe » en sa présence. Un rien peu le faire plonger dans une nouvelle crise.

_« Je ne sais pas. Elle m’a toujours donné l’impression d’aimer cet endroit. »_

Il y a un silence. Lucifer doit réfléchir à ce qu’elle vient de dire.

**« C’est ce que je crois aussi. Ce n’est pas Lux qu’elle n’aime pas. »**

Non, merde ! Mollie savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû le laisser dévier dans cette direction. Elle ouvre la bouche pour essayer de réparer sa bourde, sauf qu’elle se retrouve avec le Diable qui l’écrase complètement à présent.

**« Quatre mois que je tente de comprendre ce que j’ai fait de mal ! Quatre mois ! Et pendant ce temps elle se balade je-ne-sais-où après m’avoir volé MES ailes ! »**

Furieux, il la pousse subitement au loin. Le dos de Mollie atterrie contre le mur alors qu’il bondit déjà pour la plaquer à nouveau.

**« Je lui ai tout donné ! TOUT ! Et c’est comme ça qu’elle me remercie ! J’aurais dû la tuer quand j’en ai eu la chance le premier jour ! »**

Deux larges mains serrent le cou de l’humaine qui fixe Lucifer avec désespoir.

**« Non à la place j’ai succombé à son poison ! J’ai laissé mon Père me manipuler avec elle ! Je… je suis tombé amoureux d’elle ! »**

Le Diable ne voit plus rien à travers une brume de larmes. Aussi subitement que sa colère est apparue, sa peine prend toute la place. Il libère le pauvre cou de Mollie qui s’étouffe avec l’oxygène retrouvé non loin de son oreille. Lucifer réalise ce qu’il a fait et il vient lui demander pardon en l’enlaçant désespérément. La jeune ne bouge pas, toujours sous le choc de sa récente crise de rage. Il continue de pleurer durement contre elle, totalement vulnérable ce soir, il lui semble. Mollie en est déstabilisée. Il s’ouvre à elle comme jamais auparavant. L’humaine prend donc une grande inspiration et accepte de partager son étreinte. En sentant qu’on le serre, Lucifer se calme presque comme par magie. S’il avait été un chat, il aurait très certainement ronronné tellement il apprécie de recevoir enfin ce genre de contact qui lui manque terriblement. Il soulève lentement Mollie en la gardant contre lui. Elle lui fait confiance, sentant qu’il s’apaise énormément de la sorte. Elle le laisse donc les conduire vers le lit où il la dépose en faisant très attention cette fois. Lucifer la regarde avec des yeux brillant de larmes.

**« Tu t’occupes de moi même si je suis… ignoble avec toi, parfois. Ingrat aussi. Souvent ingrat. Trop souvent. Excuse-moi, Mollie. Je… Merci d’être là, petite. Merci. »**

Il vient se coucher sur elle alors que la jeune fixe le plafond en tentant de retenir des larmes. Il demeure calme et immobile. Cela la pousse à croire que la crise est vraiment terminée. Elle sait toutefois qu’il ne dort pas. Il attend quelque chose. Qu’elle accepte ses excuses, probablement.

_« Je t’ai fait une promesse, tu te rappelles ? »_

La voix de la jeune est un murmure. Lucifer l’entend très bien toutefois. Il a également un souvenir clair du jour où il a appris pour la fuite de Chloe. Lorsque Mazikeen l’a informé du vol dans son conteneur, il a compris que sa femme ne reviendrait pas. C’est lorsque Mollie l’a retrouvé effondré de chagrin à jouer sur le piano du Lux qu’elle lui a promis de l’aider à retrouver Chloe. Rester avec lui afin de lui permettre de survivre à son cœur brisé semble faire partie de cette promesse, d’après ce qu’il comprend.

**« Je te fais vivre un Enfer. »**

_« J’ai déjà connu pire. »_

Il ne relève pas à ce commentaire. Fille unique de Jeremy Straton, un célèbre criminel à Los Angeles, il se doute qu’elle a dû en baver avec lui dans les parages. Tout de même, cela n’excuse pas son comportement envers elle.

**« Je vais te faire une promesse aujourd’hui. »**

La jeune est surprise, mais curieuse. Elle écoute donc ce qu’il souhaite lui dire.

**« Je te promets d’aller mieux à partir de maintenant. D’essayer, du moins. »**

Mollie sourit à cela.

_« Essayer serait merveilleux ! »_

Il perçoit très bien sa joie. La jeune est véritablement émue par sa décision et cela il ne peut qu’en être immensément reconnaissant. Il ne mérite pas d’avoir une personne aussi aimante que Mollie pour veiller sur lui alors qu’il se comporte en abruti depuis quatre mois. Lucifer se laisse reposer sur le flanc afin qu’elle soit libre de partir désormais si elle le souhaite. Elle demeure toutefois à proximité, ce qui lui fait garder son calme suffisamment longtemps pour ressentir de nouveaux des signes de fatigue. L’alcool ne fait déjà plus effet dans son corps alors il se sent morose. Il se surprend même à bailler à force de fixer le vide. Ses paupières se referment d’elles-mêmes.

Le Diable perçoit le changement de pression lorsque l’humaine se lève et quitte le lit. Elle fait son possible pour ne pas trop faire de bruit, alors qu’elle retourne à l’ascenseur. Il est toutefois bien réveillé maintenant qu’il se sait de nouveau seul. Plutôt que de se lever afin d’aller se chercher un verre comme il a l’habitude de le faire, il choisit de faire face à cette solitude une bonne fois pour toute. Il se recroqueville dans les draps, fixant l’oreiller que Chloe avait l’habitude d’utiliser. Il ne parvient d’ordinaire pas à dormir à moins d’avoir consommé assez d’alcool pour le rapprocher d’un état similaire à l’ivresse des humains. Cette fois, de nombreuses heures sont nécessaires pour y parvenir, sauf que la fatigue finit par avoir le dessus sur lui. Il s’endort en solo.


	2. Followed

Chloe déteste se réveiller avec la gueule de bois. Son mal de crâne habituel est alors intensifié. Grognant, elle porte donc les draps sur son visage pour empêcher les rayons du soleil de l’atteindre. Elle hait les matins tout particulièrement. Les matins la confrontent à tout ce qu’elle a choisi de laisser derrière. En parlant de cela, il ne faut pas qu’elle le laisse lui filer entre les doigts. La blonde sort un bras de sous les couvertures afin de chercher au hasard son carnet et son crayon. Une truffe humide vient toucher son avant-bras.

« Blake, aide-moi un peu. »

Sa voix est encore endormie. Le molosse lui répond en lui léchant le coude. Chloe persiste jusqu’à trouver ce qu’elle recherche parmi le fouillis de la table de nuit. Elle ramène à elle le cahier et se retourne pour fuir le soleil. Sortant lentement sa tête de sous les draps, elle ouvre le cahier et commence à écrire à l’intérieur ce dont elle se souvient de son rêve. Elle a vu le visage du Diable qui la fixe avec haine, ce qui est un élément récurrent depuis trois semaines. Elle a aussi vu des ailes foncées, ce qui pourrait être Amenadiel ou encore Noxae. Cette dernière est fréquente dans ses rêves, donc elle commence à avoir l’habitude de l’apparition d’un hibou menaçant. Il n’y a rien de nouveau. Encore une fois.

La blonde soupire fortement, venant se recoucher en déprimant. Blake grimpe sur le lit et s’approche de sa maîtresse. Il monte sur elle au passage, lui faisant lâcher une petite plainte grognonne puisqu’il est plutôt lourd et maladroit lorsqu’il le veut. Il lèche ses babines pendantes avant de venir déposer sa tête non loin de celle de Chloe. Le chien renifle l’air près de l’oreille de l’humaine et elle ouvre les yeux pour lui faire plaisir. Le molosse continue de saliver en la regardant. Elle soupire.

« Ça va, j’ai compris. Tu as gagné. »

Chloe se redresse très lentement. Blake tente de l’encourager en se relevant et en lui jappant dessus. Elle se laisse tomber à genoux une fois hors du lit. La blonde marche à quatre pattes un moment avant de se tenir la tête à deux mains. Elle tente de calmer son animal en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau cuivrée pour quelques caresses. Il cherche à la mordiller en retour. Elle se prend un coup de babines dans l’œil par la suite. Grognant, elle utilise le lit pour se redresser enfin sur ses deux pieds. La jeune femme marche prudemment à travers son minuscule loft afin d’atteindre l’armoire où la nourriture de Blake se cache. L’animal est dans ses jambes, se servant de son imposante taille pour la pousser. Elle dépose son bol de nourriture par terre alors qu’il pleure un coup sous la faim. Dès qu’elle lui en donne la permission, le chien jette sa gueule dans le bol afin de s’empiffrer.

Chloe le laisse tranquille, se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. En l’ouvrant, elle se souvient qu’il n’y a rien à manger à l’intérieur. Super. Elle se contentera d’un café qui a le goût d’eau de vaisselle. La blonde se rassure habituellement en se disant que tout cela n’est que temporaire. Qu’elle pourra retrouver son ancienne vie lorsqu’elle aura obtenue ses réponses sur Noxae. Sauf que ce matin, rester positive est ardu. Les larmes qui lui échappent alors qu’elle avale péniblement une première gorgée de café imbuvable sont particulièrement douloureuses.

Chloe passe au salon, qui n’est rien de plus qu’un vieux sofa entouré de boîtes de cartons pêle-mêle. Elle ignore le clignotant de son répondeur. C’est probablement Mark qui la menace encore une fois de la jeter dehors si elle ne lui rembourse pas les deux mois de loyer qu’elle lui doit. Il sait très bien qu’elle est à sec. Il le savait dès le jour où il lui a proposé d’emménager ici pour ne pas qu’elle se retrouve à la rue. Dans sa situation actuelle, se trouver un emploi parmi les humains serait trop risqué. Elle doit donc vivre avec les maigres économies qui lui reste. Ce qui signifie, presque rien. Il y a tout de même pour elle des moyens de faire de l’argent dans l’ombre. C’est ce qu’elle compte faire pour retrouver un minimum de confort de vie.

Chloe réunit donc ses cheveux en un chignon et vient les dissimuler sous une casquette. Elle met ses chaussures de sport usées et relève le capuchon de sa veste pour dissimuler encore davantage son apparence. Elle sort à l’extérieur accompagné de Blake. Il passe devant elle et la blonde s’élance à sa suite afin de débuter son jogging quotidien. Il la conduit en sécurité vers le parc industriel dans laquelle elle a l’habitude de s’entraîner. Haletante, elle va retrouver l’un des sans-abri qu’elle a appris à connaître. Ni l’un, ni l’autre est au courant de leur identité respective ou encore de leur passé. Il l’appelle « la fille perdue » et elle le surnomme « Orion » parce qu’il est particulièrement fan des étoiles. Il s’entendrait si bien avec Lucifer. C’est surtout à cause de cela qu’elle lui fait autant confiance. En la voyant approcher, il l’arrête d’un geste de la main.

« C’est une mauvaise idée de s’entraîner aujourd’hui. Les autres parlent beaucoup de cette figure d’ange qui se promène dans les rues de la ville. Il va finir par te retrouver. »

Chloe écarquille les yeux. Blake commence à japper en fixant l’ombre d’un bâtiment. La jeune femme prend peur et rebrousse chemin aussitôt. Elle court aussi vite qu’elle le peut, son chien qui l’accompagne dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne pensait pas qu’il la retrouverait aussi vite cette fois. Chloe n’aura peut-être pas le choix que de carrément quitter la ville pour recommencer à zéro. Elle ne veut pas changer de décor à nouveau. Le prochain endroit où elle voulait se rendre est le penthouse. Elle n’en peut plus de vivre comme ça. Alors de recommencer comme il y a quatre mois, c’est non. Sauf qu’elle n’aura peut-être pas le choix. En effet, en s’engouffrant dans une ruelle, une ombre apparaît subitement devant eux. Blake se jette vers l’avant afin de protéger sa maîtresse. L’ombre disparaît aussi mystérieusement qu’elle est apparue. La blonde se précipite en sens inverse afin de trouver un autre itinéraire. Elle en connaît en effet plusieurs qu’elle a mémorisé volontairement à son arrivée dans le quartier.

Blake tarde à la rejoindre et Chloe regarde régulièrement derrière elle pour déterminer où il se trouve. Elle l’entend japper, mais elle ne le voit pas. La jeune femme siffle donc pour qu’il puisse la localiser sur-le-champ et activer sa course. Ce chien est le seul en qui elle tient véritablement depuis qu’elle est toute seule. Elle ne peut pas le perdre. Sauf que si elle ralentit, elle risque aussi de se faire coincer par l’un des anges qui la cherche. Ne sachant pas quoi prioriser, elle tente d’appeler à nouveau le molosse à elle.

« Blake ! »

Un jappement lui parvient au loin. Il semble plus proche aussi. Chloe siffle donc en tournant la tête pour vérifier s’il est non loin derrière. Remarquant trop tard qu’elle s’est engagée dans la traversée d’une rue, elle ne peut éviter la voiture devant laquelle elle se précipite accidentellement. Le conducteur à beau freiner subitement, il est déjà trop tard. La collision entre les deux ne peut être évitée.


	3. It Really Hurts !

Le soleil est levé depuis un bon moment déjà, mais le Diable est toujours au lit. Il prolonge sa grasse matinée au-delà des limites habituelles. Peut-être pour rattraper la fatigue ou parce qu’il est perdu dans ses pensées. Il s’entoure rarement de silence d’ailleurs. Cette fois, il n’y a pas un son et cette constatation le préoccupe beaucoup. Ses paupières se referment d’elles-mêmes. Lucifer est sur le point de s’endormir lorsque d’un coup il ressent une forte douleur au thorax. Il est si surpris par ce mal qu’il lâche un cri de souffrance. Le Diable s’assoit sur le matelas en cherchant son air. Ses deux mains sont enfoncées dans sa chair à essayer d’agripper cette douleur pour l’extirper de là. Du temps qu’il était mortel, il ne s’est jamais habitué à ce genre de mal. Aujourd’hui, il se souvient du fait qu’il n’a aucune tolérance à la douleur. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Il à beau chercher à inspirer aussi fort qu’il le peut, une quantité d’oxygène toujours insuffisante se rend à ses poumons. Il ne doit pas rester ici.

Son instinct le pousse donc hors du lit. Il ne marche pas droit, passant bien près de s’écrouler à quelques reprises. Sauf qu’il est déterminé à bouger. Il s’engouffre dans l’ascenseur et hésite à appuyer sur la sortie. Il sélectionne donc un autre étage précis. Il se dirige en ayant de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer vers sa porte. Il l’ouvre en sachant qu’elle n’est pas verrouillée. Dès qu’il fait son entrée, il s’écroule au sol en lâchant un autre crie de douleur.

Mollie se redresse subitement. Elle jette son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil hors de son visage et cours afin de rejoindre l’intérieur de la suite. Elle en oublie sa gêne habituelle d’être en maillot de bain devant un homme. Mollie cherche plutôt à savoir ce qui se passe avec son patron. Puisqu’il est difficile de le faire bouger d’ordinaire, elle pose une main sur les siennes près de son cœur et une autre dans son dos. La jeune se penche afin que son regard puisse atteindre le visage grimaçant de douleur du brun.

_« Lucifer ! »_

Il peine toujours à respirer, mais quelque chose le distrait suffisamment pour qu’il s’y accroche désespérément.

**« Une rue… Des voitures… Un chien qui jappe… Le visage d’une femme... »**

Mollie fronce les sourcils. Lucifer semble avoir une vision ou du moins ressentir quelque chose de puissant qui lui permet de voir au-delà de cette réalité. La jeune comprend ce qui lui arrive et elle l’encourage à poursuivre.

_« Tu connais cette femme ? »_

**« Non. »**

Mollie ne se décourage pas.

_« Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? »_

Lucifer se concentre. Il n’arrive pas à bien saisir ce qu’il voit. La douleur recommence à prendre toute la place et à lui faire perdre la clarté de l’image.

**« Je ne sais pas… Elle parle... »**

Il se redresse d’un coup, malgré la nouvelle vague de souffrance que cela lui cause. Il fixe Mollie sans la voir.

**« … Elle parle à Chloe. »**

À cette réalisation, le Diable cherche immédiatement à se relever, mais en est incapable. Mollie fait de son possible pour soutenir sa lourde masse. Petite comme elle est, ce n’est pas la chose la plus évidente qui soit. La panique grandit chez son patron, elle peut le sentir à son corps qui se tend et à sa respiration qui tremble désormais.

_« Elle n’est pas toute seule, Lucifer. Cette femme va l’aider. »_

Sauf qu’ils n’en savent rien. Tout ce qui est sûr, c’est que Chloe est blessée de façon importante puisque la douleur a été assez forte pour se rendre jusqu’à son mari. Bon sang, il est très difficile de garder docile le Diable qui a un instinct protecteur si fort envers sa femme. Elle a déjà trouvé cela mignon. Sauf qu’en ce moment la jeune ignore si elle doit l’encourager à aller vers elle. Ils ne savent même pas si Chloe est toujours à Los Angeles. Voir même aux États-Unis.

**« Elle a si mal ! »**

Lucifer ne peut tolérer cette pensée. Il tente de se relever, sauf que Mollie le contraint à rester par terre en utilisant tout son poids. Il la regarde avec confusion. La jeune est sans mot l’espace de quelques secondes.

_« Je sais. Il faut déterminer où elle est. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans connaître la distance qui vous sépare. »_

**« Je peux la retrouver à l’aveugle. Je l’ai déjà fait. »**

Mollie ignore comment le convaincre de ne pas foncer tête baissée. Elle doit donc le distraire, à défaut de mieux.

_« Est-ce que tu vois autre chose qui pourrait nous aider à savoir où elle se trouve ? »_

Il la fixe un long moment avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

_« Ce n’est pas grave, ça va peut-être te revenir. Il faut te relaxer d’abord, je pense. »_

Mollie commence à frictionner son dos pour l’aider avec ses difficultés respiratoires. Lucifer est surpris par le geste, mais il ne la repousse pas. Son regard semble revenir progressivement à la lucidité. Ses muscles se détendent un à un. Il laisse ses prunelles examiner le corps de la jeune un instant. Mollie suit son regard et se souvient qu’il y a bien peu de tissu qui la recouvre. Elle commence aussitôt à rougir et voudrait bien se cacher à sa vue. Comme pour les autres femmes, il finit par lui-même cesser de la zyeuter et soupirer lentement. La jeune sait qu’elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à Chloe, mais tout de même, cela la blesse un peu d’être catégorisé dans le même panier que les autres de la sorte. Il ne faut pas qu’elle se sente comme ça, c’est ridicule. Sauf que sa faible estime d’elle-même s’est chargé de lui rappeler qu’elle n’est pas aussi attirante que peut l’être Chloe.

Mollie se lève et se dirige dans sa chambre, ignorant le regard du Diable dans son dos. Il pourrait en profiter pour se sauver, elle ne devrait pas le laisser tout seul. Sauf qu’il lui faut quelques minutes pour reprendre sur elle. La jeune ne peut pas se laisser affecter de la sorte. Elle s’est promise de veiller sur Lucifer pour son amie Chloe. C’est donc ce qu’elle doit faire et rien d’autre. Mollie profite de son temps dans sa chambre pour se couvrir d’une robe d’été. Elle détache aussi ses longs cheveux bruns pour qu’ils puissent retomber ses épaules.

Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, elle sort de la chambre. Heureusement, Lucifer est toujours là où elle l’a laissé, mais penché sur quelque chose. Mollie s’en approche, s’asseyant à côté de lui. Il feuillette l’un de ses albums photos. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être gênée ou fâchée qu’il se permette de consulter sa vie privée sans demander d’abord. Le Diable s’arrête en voyant une photo d’elle avec une ancienne amie d’enfance. Il pointe l’image.

**« Chloe est là. »**

La brune se penche pour observer plus attentivement la photo. Elle se souvient de l’endroit où elle a été prise. Le problème, c’est qu’elle doute que ce soit bien là que la femme du Diable se trouve.

_« C’est une rue résidentielle de Spring Valley, Lucifer… À Las Vegas ! »_

Mollie sait qu’il ne ment pas, mais c’est impossible pour elle que Chloe soit dans son ancienne ville sans raison valable. Elle n’aurait tout de même pas tout lâché pour se rendre à Vegas ! Son regard chocolat est pourtant tout à fait sérieux. Mollie déglutie donc lentement.

_« Je peux nous y conduire. »_

Elle finit par avouer. Comme elle le craignait, cela redonne vie à Lucifer qui parvient à se rasseoir très droit. Il y a une détermination dans son œil qu’elle n’a pas vu depuis longtemps.

**« On part dans une heure. »**


	4. You Can Stop Talking Now

Les jappements de Blake l’étourdissent. Son esprit est en panique, coincé dans un corps qui lui semble brisé. Elle peine à respirer, chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique lui créant une vive douleur qui irradie presque l’entièreté de son être. Son cœur bat fortement dans sa poitrine pour tenter de palier le manque d’oxygène. Gardant obstinément les yeux fermés, elle s’entête à vouloir remuer malgré l’évidence de ses blessures. Il lui faudra affronter le monde à un moment ou à un autre. Chloe se pousse donc à ouvrir les paupières. Tout est embrouillé d’abord. La silhouette orangée de Blake traverse son champ de vision régulièrement. Le molosse est en train de la protéger de tous ceux qui cherchent à l’approcher. Il y a une voix féminine qui résonne à travers les jappements. La blonde ne peut pas la voir, mais quelqu’un tente de convaincre le chien de baisser sa garde pour que les ambulanciers puissent la soigner. Son ouïe se stabilise assez pour qu’elle commence à distinguer les mots de cette jeune femme.

« Hey, je sais que tu as très peur pour elle. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour elle aussi. Si tu me laisses l’approcher, je te promets que je vais m’occuper d’elle du mieux que je le peux pour qu’elle puisse rester avec toi aussi longtemps que possible. Tu peux m’assister si tu veux. Les chiens aussi peuvent sauver ceux qu’ils aiment. Laisse-moi seulement l’inspecter d’abord. Ensuite, tu pourras décider si tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour que je la ramène avec nous à l’hôpital. Tu pourras rester avec elle en tout temps. Je te le jure. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? »

Blake a cessé de japper. Il se trouve derrière Chloe, faisant en sorte qu’elle ne peut voir leur interaction. La blonde perçoit quelques pleures de la part du chien. Puis, une main se pose en douceur sur l’épaule de la blonde. Le visage d’une jeune femme aux traits hispaniques apparaît devant ses yeux. Elle dégage une douceur qui rassure immédiatement Chloe.

« Je m’appelle Ella. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ton nom ? »

L’ambulancière passe un rayon de lumière dans les yeux de la blonde.

« Chloe »

L’autre femme lui sourit.

« Enchantée, Chloe. J’ai remarqué que depuis tout à l’heure tu as la gigote. Il est très important que tu ne bouges surtout pas avant qu’on se soit assuré que tu n’as aucun dommage neurologique. »

Chloe soupire fortement, cherchant à bouger tout de même. Ella doit lui rappeler de se calmer en posant une main sur sa tête et l’autre sur son flanc droit. Étant appuyée sur le côté gauche depuis l’accident, l’ambulancière lui demande donc de demeurer immobile de la sorte.

« Pas de collier cervical, je déteste ça. »

Ella se penche pour évaluer son cou.

« Tu en as déjà eu un récemment ? »

« Oui. Il y a environ six mois. J’avais une fracture quelque part. »

Lucifer pourrait lui dire, mais il n’est pas là.

« Je vois. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir en avoir un autre en attendant que le médecin t’examine. »

« Pas de médecin ! »

Une fois de plus, Ella doit appuyer sur le corps de l’autre femme pour éviter qu’elle bouge trop.

« C’est ok d’avoir peur d’en voir. Personnellement, je ne suis pas une grande fan de leurs sarraus blancs. Il y en a qui sont tellement prétentieux. Et d’autres qui pensent que tout leur est dû. Mais, la majorité sont des gens comme toi et moi qui veulent uniquement notre bien. Tu sais, je peux t’examiner moi-même si tu tiens à savoir absolument ce que tu as avant qu’on te transporte à l’hôpital, sauf que je n’ai pas fait quinze ans d’école. »

Ella se penche à son oreille pour lui chuchoter une chose.

« Seulement deux ans et demi. Donc, laisse aux pros la chance de te dire où sont tes bobos. »

Chloe ne peut pas rester immobile ici plus longtemps. Un énorme sentiment d’urgence la pousse à rallier Ella à sa cause. 

« Je suis en danger. Quelqu’un veut s’en prendre à moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici. S’il-te-plaît, aide-moi. »

L’hispanique relève la tête, surprise par ce qu’elle vient d’apprendre. Elle se tourne vers son collègue ambulancier que Blake ne laisse toujours pas approcher. Chloe devine ce qu’elle s’apprête à faire, alors elle n’a pas le choix de jouer le jeu.

« Prévenez Détective Alex Kelly. Il était mon partenaire au LAPD. Il va pouvoir m’aider. »

Ella la regarde un instant avant de répéter cela à son collègue qui retourne à l’intérieur de l’ambulance afin de faire l’appel.

« C’est toujours non pour que tu bouges, par contre. »

La blonde soupire, remerciant toutefois Ella d’accepter de l’aider.

« J’ai déjà connu les emmerdes, je sais ce que ça fait. J’espère que cela n’a rien à voir avec ton mariage qui part en fumée. »

L’ambulancière lui pointe quelque chose. Chloe baisse les yeux sur sa bague de mariage qui pend au bout d’une chaîne à son cou. La bague repose par terre à cause de sa position actuelle, la rendant bien visible à un œil le moindrement attentif. Chloe ne voulait pas parler de Lucifer, mais elle n’arrive pas à se retenir alors qu’elle souffre tellement de l’avoir laissé derrière.

« Il est merveilleux et gentil. Il est mon âme sœur. Pourtant, je n’ai pas été capable de l’inclure dans mon plan tordu pour déterminer qui je suis vraiment. Alors, je l’ai laissé derrière moi et je suis partie sans un mot. J’ai tout gâché. J’ai vu en rêve qu’il va me détester d’ailleurs pour ça. »

« Oh, tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. »

« Tu m’as vu dans l’un de tes rêves, c’est ça ? C’est pour cela que tu veux que je te cache quelque part. »

La blonde ferme les yeux en sentant Blake lui lécher la joue.

« Non, je fais cela parce que je suis seule contre tellement d’entre eux. J’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Ella. »

En ouvrant les paupières, Chloe remarque que l’ambulancière arrive à caresser la tête de son gros molosse. Elle est très surprise.

« Blake ne se laisse pas toucher d’ordinaire. Personne à par moi ne peut l’approcher même. »

Ella sourit, grattant à présent les oreilles du chien de la couleur du cuivre.

« Il ne me semble pas différent des autres. Il est très intelligent, ça c’est évident. Si on prend le temps de le comprendre, il sait faire confiance. »

Chloe commence à se calmer un peu à force d’avoir Ella près d’elle. Sa respiration demeure difficile toutefois.

« Est-ce que je vais finir mes jours en chaise roulante ? »

Ella lui sourit.

« Non, ne t’inquiète pas. D’après ce que je peux voir, tu as quelques côtes de fêlées au minimum. Il y a une possibilité qu’elles soient cassées si le choc a été plus violent que je l’estime. À première vue tes jambes et tes bras sont ok. Pour le cou et la tête, j’ai un doute à cause de tes antécédents. Il faudra attendre la radiographie. Ce qui est le plus inquiétant, ce sont les jolis hématomes qui sont en train de se former dans ton abdomen. La voiture t’a frappée presque parfaitement de face. Ton abdomen a absorbé la majorité du choc. Des contusions ça va, car c’est superficiel. C’est les saignements internes que je ne peux pas évaluer. C’est parfois vicieux ces trucs-là, puisque tu ne les vois que lorsqu’ils décident de se déverser dans le reste de la cavité abdominale. Déjà en touchant ton ventre, je ne sens pas de durcissement. C’est un très bon signe, sauf que le trauma est récent. Les prochaines heures vont déterminer l’état de tes organes internes. Sauf que considérant ton état d’éveil actuel, l’absence évidente de signes neurologiques et la vitesse à laquelle le conducteur nous dit avoir roulée au moment de l’impact, tu es en très bon état, je t’assure. »

Chloe enregistre tout cela sans toutefois être certaine de tout comprendre à cent pour cent.

« Merci de m’en informer, ça me rassure. »

« Il demeure toujours un risque que tu meurs d’une hémorragie interne dans les prochaines heures, mais c’est minime. »

Chloe tente de ne pas laisser paraître que ça la perturbe un peu.

« D’accord. »

« Sans parler d’un hémothorax, ça c’est embêtant. Mais, minime aussi. »

« Ella, s’il-te-plaît. »

La brune se rappelle qu’il est préférable de ne pas dire ce genre de choses à ses patients.

« Pardon. Hum, moi et Mikey, on va t’immobiliser et te préparer au transport. Ton Détective pourra te parler après une évaluation médicale à l’urgence, ça te va ? »

Se mordant presque la langue pour ne pas protester encore une fois face à son aide précieuse, la blonde finit par accepter à contrecœur.


	5. Interstate 15

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mollie fixe le paysage désertique. Elle aime bien la sensation du vent contre son visage. Le seul problème, c’est que cela a pour effet de l’endormir. Elle ferme donc des yeux lourds alors que l’horizon se ressemble toujours un peu plus. C’est dans un sursaut qu’elle s’accroche précipitamment au tableau de bord lorsque Lucifer applique subitement les freins. Elle n’a pas pu retenir un léger crie aigu en le voyant dévier vers la poussière du bord de la route. La Corvette s’immobilise complètement, sans que le Diable coupe le moteur toutefois. Mollie tourne un regard inquiet dans sa direction. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air bien.

_« Lucifer ? »_

**« Elle est en mouvement. »**

C’est tout ce qu’il lui répond alors qu’il semble de nouveau avoir de la difficulté à respirer. La jeune se rapproche afin de pouvoir se saisir d’une de ses mains. Il est aussi raide que la corde d’un arc tendu à son maximum.

_« Est-ce que tu sais où elle va ? »_

Il ne répond pas. Elle devine toutefois à son regard perdu qu’il n’a pas la moindre idée d’où on peut la conduire. Mollie tente de demeurer rationnelle pour le rassurer.

_« Si elle a été blessée de façon aussi importante qu’on le pense, elle est probablement dans une ambulance en ce moment. Donc, on l’a conduit à l’hôpital le plus proche. Je sais où il se trouve dans Spring Valley. On peut donc commencer par se rendre à cet hôpital et si jamais tu la vois précisément à un autre endroit, on pourra alors suivre cette piste pour la retrouver. Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais qu’on peut la rejoindre d’ici quelques heures. On va bientôt la revoir. »_

Elle le sent se tendre encore plus, comme si c’était angéliquement possible.

_« Je t’arrête tout de suite, elle va vouloir nous revoir. Autant moi que toi. Si tu penses une seule seconde qu’elle ne va pas te sauter dans les bras en te voyant et m’ignorer complètement, tu te trompes. Elle t’aime plus que tout. »_

Lucifer évite stratégiquement de la regarder.

**« Ça ne l’a pas empêché de partir. »**

_« Elle a forcément une bonne raison de l’avoir fait. Parfois, il faut savoir s’éloigner pour protéger ceux qu’on aime. Je le sais mieux que personne. »_

Le Diable ferme les yeux en soupirant. Il a l’air tellement fatigué d’un coup. Mollie a l’impression que l’alcool lui manque. Ils sont partis tellement rapidement qu’ils n’ont pas emmené une seule goutte de whisky avec eux. Il doit donc penser à cela fréquemment en ce moment. La solution de la jeune à son problème est assez élémentaire, mais efficace selon elle. Mollie tend un chewing-gum à Lucifer. Il hausse un sourcil à cela. Il prend ce qu’elle lui offre et jette le papier d’aluminium qui recouvre le morceau au loin.

_« Hey, la Terre n’est pas une poubelle ! »_

Il lui sourit, replaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Il remet la voiture en vitesse et accélère subitement afin de les faire décoller dans un nouveau nuage de poussière. Mollie lève les mains au ciel avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_« Tu sais, c’est à cause de gens comme toi qu’on a un environnement de merde et un avenir incertain. »_

Lucifer rit à cela.

**« Tu veux dire des gens qui croient que si mon très cher vieux Père tenait tant à tous vous tuez, il l’aurait fait d’une manière plus théâtrale. Le réchauffement climatique, franchement. Il n’y a rien de plus ennuyant que ça comme mort. C’est les ouragans, les tornades et autres banalités du genre qui risque davantage de tuer l’humanité. »**

_« Tu es tellement négatif, parfois. »_

Il fronce les sourcils.

**« Ma négativité n’a rien à voir avec cela, je t’assure. Ce monde a toujours été sujet aux expérimentations et caprices de mon Père. Lorsqu’il commence à s’ennuyer, il change les choses radicalement. Il est fier de l’humanité, mais je ne compterai pas sur votre longévité à très long terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. S’il finit par vous négliger comme avec nous, je vous donne encore quelques millions d’années. Maximum. »**

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

_« Je n’aimerais vraiment pas être dans ta tête. »_

Il tourne son attention vers elle, lui souriant.

**« Il est en effet préférable que tu ne vois pas ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur, petite. »**

_« Tu crois toujours que si je vois ton autre visage je vais être plongé dans le coma ou bien vouloir me jeter devant un train ? »_

**« Ne prenons aucun risque. »**

Mollie soupire.

_« Linda, Camilla et même Chlo… elles l’ont vu et elles ne sont pas folles ou mortes à ce que je sache. »_

Lucifer garde le silence quelques secondes, concentré sur la route.

**« Avec toi, c’est différent. »**

C’est la première fois qu’il lui sort cette excuse, tiens.

_« Éclaire ma lanterne. »_

Lucifer ne semble vraiment pas vouloir en discuter. Sauf qu’il leur reste encore trois heures de route à faire.

**« Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi. Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu me vois ainsi. Ton opinion de moi va changer. Je ne veux pas que tu… tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. J’ai déjà fait suffisamment de stupidités en ta présence. Je ne veux pas ajouter cela à la liste. »**

Mollie ne s’attendait pas à une réponse aussi sérieuse de sa part. Cela la pousse à réfléchir durant quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage de lui répondre quelque chose.

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu tiens vraiment à moi ? »_

**« Évidemment ! »**

Il répond sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui illumine le visage de la jeune d’un sourire.

**« Tu me rappelles Azrael dans ses premières années. C’est l’une de mes plus jeunes sœurs. Tu es aussi innocente qu’elle l’a été. »**

Mollie perd son sourire. Il la voit comme une sœur. Elle aurait dû s’en douter. Pourquoi elle espérait que c’était pour autre chose qu’il l’appréciait ? Il faut vraiment qu’elle cesse de voir Lucifer de la sorte. Il ne s’intéressera jamais à elle autrement.

**« Ça va ? J’ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »**

Se voyant dans le rétroviseur, elle constate qu’en effet elle donne l’impression d’être sur le point de pleurer. Elle doit vite trouver une explication pour couvrir le tout.

_« Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas. Je me suis simplement mise à songer à ma propre famille, c’est tout. »_

Le Diable fronce les sourcils.

**« Je n’aime pas lorsque tu me mens. »**

Mollie baisse les yeux, honteuse.

_« Je le fais uniquement parce que je ne peux pas te dire la vérité. »_

**« C’est si grave que ça ? »**

Elle soupire fortement.

_« C’est très très grave, oui. Ne me force pas à te la dire, s’il-te-plaît. »_

Il l’observe un long moment avant de répondre.

**« Ce n’était pas dans mes intentions. »**

Soulagée, elle vient lui offrir un petit sourire reconnaissant.

_« Merci, Lucifer. »_

Il revient à l’horizon. Les minutes passent lentement.

**« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Mollie. J’ai l’esprit plus ouvert que tu pourrais le croire. »**

Elle porte à nouveau son attention sur lui.

_« Je sais. J’ai confiance en toi. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le dire à personne. »_

Il hoche la tête lentement.

**« Je vois. Si un jour tu changes d’avis, tu sais où me trouver. »**

Elle ravale son commentaire. Si elle lui dit que même le temps ne peut arranger les choses, seulement les aggraver, il va peut-être la laisser à Vegas et repartir avec Chloe. Mollie ne voudrait surtout pas le perdre pour un stupide crush de jeunesse. Ça va lui passer, tout comme chacun de ses précédents petits fantasmes de gamine se sont envolés. Si jamais Lucifer venait à le découvrir, elle serait embarrassée pour le reste de ses jours. De toute façon, elle n’a aucune chance devant Chloe. Ces deux-là sont littéralement fait l’un pour l’autre. C’est un combat perdu d’avance.


	6. Crying Won’t Change A Thing

En apprenant la présence de son ancienne partenaire à Las Vegas par le service ambulancier, Alex a eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il est sur le point d’être à nouveau dans les emmerdes s’il se mêle des affaires de Chloe. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait tout de même pas refuser de la voir alors qu’on la conduisait à l’hôpital. Il a donc libéré son après-midi et c’est rendu à la réception du centre médical afin qu’on le guide vers la bonne chambre. La première chose qu’il voit en passant la porte, c’est un imposant chien couché aux pieds du lit de Chloe. Il s’arrête aussitôt, les grondements de la bête lui servant de premier avertissement. La blonde est bien là, un peu endormie, mais souriant.

« Salut, Alex. »

« Hey. »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre de plus, ses yeux se portant inévitablement vers le regard froid du canidé.

« Si tu vas t’asseoir sur cette chaise et y demeure tranquille, Blake ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Ce n’est pas très rassurant. Alex obtempère toutefois en ralentissant chacun de ses mouvements pour montrer ses bonnes intentions au chien. Dès que le policier est assit et immobile, Blake vient poser à nouveau sa tête sur les pieds de sa maîtresse.

« Je t’ai déjà vu en meilleur état, Chlo. »

« C’est moins pire que cela en a l’air. C’est ce foutu collier cervical qui donne l’impression que je suis paralysée. Le médecin trouve que je bouge trop, alors il m’impose ce truc pour la durer de mon séjour. »

« Il a eu raison. Tu es trop dur à ton corps, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu agis en casse-cou. Je t’ai vu faire bien pire que te jeter devant une voiture. »

« Je ne me suis pas jeté devant, Alex. Elle était simplement là lorsque j’ai décidé de traverser. »

Il sourit à cela, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Allez, donne-moi un peu de nouvelles. Comment vont Mollie et Lucifer ? »

Chloe se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Hum, bien, je suppose. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. »

« Et bien, je ne peux que supposer qu’ils vont bien puisque la dernière fois que je les ai vus c’était pas très longtemps après ton transfert. Il y a quatre mois. »

« C’est une blague ? »

« Non, c’est très sérieux. Je suis partie. »

Alex la dévisage avec stupéfaction. Il a beaucoup de mal à croire que cette personne qui se tient devant lui en souriant toujours malgré une telle révélation est bien celle avec qui il a travaillé par le passé. Chloe ne comprend pas pourquoi il réagit de la sorte de son côté.

« Quoi ? »

« Nom de Dieu, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu sembles heureuse d’avoir laissé le type que tu aimes derrière depuis quatre mois !? »

Chloe soupire et baisse les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas heureuse. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Alex. »

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, mais ce n’est pas logique. Tu l’aimes, oui ou non ? »

Elle relève un regard dur, mais mouillé vers lui.

« Évidemment que je l’aime ! »

« Alors, où est le problème ! »

Le ton élevé du Détective provoque un jappement chez Blake. Chloe ne se laisse pas distraire par cela.

« C’est précisément parce que je l’aime que j’ai fait ça. Sans moi, il a une chance de leur échappé. »

« Quoi ? Échapper à qui ? »

Alex est suspendu à ses lèvres, sauf que Chloe se ferme complètement. L’homme attend une réponse, mais il n’en obtient aucune. Il soupire bruyamment, se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin d’aide. L’ambulancier à qui j’ai parlé à mentionner quelque chose à propos d’une menace que tu dis avoir. Qui vous met en danger ? Est-ce que Lucifer est vraiment capable de protéger Mollie ou je dois m’inquiéter pour elle aussi ? »

La blonde ferme les yeux un instant. Elle les ouvre uniquement lorsqu’elle est un peu plus calme.

« Mollie ne risque rien avec Lucifer. Il va la protéger si c’est nécessaire. »

« Et ? Cette menace, quelle est-elle ? »

Encore un silence. Chloe est aussi têtue qu’avant, il la reconnaît bien là en tout cas.

« C’est bon, ne me dit rien. Je finirais bien par le découvrir si ces types se pointent dans ma ville. »

La jeune femme garde les lèvres scellées, ne disant rien à propos du fait qu’ils sont déjà à Las Vegas et probablement depuis un moment même. Ils ont dû attendre que Chloe baisse sa garde avant de commencer à faire sentir leur présence dans l’ombre. Le Détective la regarde un instant en silence avant de poursuivre.

« Promet-moi seulement qu’en cas de besoin, tu ne vas pas hésiter à m’appeler. Chlo, s’il-te-plaît. »

Le regard bleu de la jeune femme semble triste l’espace d’un moment.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, Alex. Ça serait te mettre en danger. »

L’autre soupire bruyamment en laissant retomber son front dans ses paumes. Parler avec Chloe est comme s’adresser à un mur. Il obtiendrait probablement plus de résultat avec un mur, d’ailleurs.

 

* * *

 

_« Lucifer, attend ! »_

Dès l’ouverture des portes de l’ascenseur, le Diable s’est dirigé d’un pas rapide vers la droite en fixant un numéro de chambre en particulier. Pour rattraper ses grandes enjambées, Mollie doit littéralement courir. Par chance qu’il finit par s’arrêter ou plutôt par être ralentit par quelqu’un.

**« Trivial, pousse-toi ! »**

Ce surnom. Mollie contourne Lucifer et tombe nez à nez avec Alex. Il est très surpris de la reconnaître malgré ses nombreux changements d’apparence. Elle porte robe et talons hauts, sans parler de ses cheveux bruns qui sont plus foncés que leur couleur naturelle. Ils ont aussi poussé considérablement. Le Détective ose même toucher à ses cheveux avec confusion.

_« Ce sont des rallonges capillaires. C’est temporaire, je te rassure. »_

« Tu… tu as changé. Qui t’a... »

Il fait en geste pour englober son look actuel. Lucifer lève les yeux au ciel.

**« L’une de mes danseuses s’est amusée avec la petite. Il fallait bien la rendre présentable pour les clients. Maintenant, bouge avant que je te... »**

_« Chut ! »_

Le Diable baisse les yeux sur la jeune qui a couvert sa bouche de sa paume. Pourquoi les femmes adorent lui faire ça ?

« Attend, de quels clients il parle, Mollie ? »

La brune se sent coincée entre un policier qui s’impatiente et un Diable qui est sur le point de lui mordre la main pour qu’elle le laisse filer.

_« Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, c’est pour un boulot au Lux. Cela aussi, c’est temporaire. »_

La respiration de Lucifer devient plus importante contre sa main et avant que Mollie puisse réagir, il la soulève de terre et l’offre en cadeau à Alex qui l’a rattrape uniquement par réflexe. Lucifer franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparent de Chloe. En entrant dans la chambre, un chien se redresse d’un coup et jappe fortement en le voyant. Sa femme dort visiblement, mais elle est bien là. L’animal l’agresse par sa simple présence. Le Diable fixe donc Blake en faisant apparaître son masque terrifiant. Il converge de quelques pas vers le chien en grognant d’une façon qui n’est absolument pas humaine. Le canidé prend peur. Il se met à pleurer avant de se précipiter pour se cacher près de la tête de sa maîtresse. Tout ce cirque réveille Chloe qui ouvre les yeux sur la vision de ce visage brûlé. Son cœur manque alors un battement.

Dans le cadre de la porte, Mollie arrive précipitamment. Lucifer fait un autre pas vers l’avant, son visage humain en place. La plus jeune intervient une nouvelle fois, l’empêchant d’aller plus loin en lui attrapant la main. Le Diable s’arrête en plein mouvement, incapable de lutter contre le frein imposé par Mollie. C’est lui-même qui lui a demandé de le faire. Il savait qu’il chercherait à trop se rapprocher. Il savait qu’il pourrait réagir de la sorte et ruiner leurs retrouvailles. Sauf que la voir après si longtemps est une sensation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se préparer. Son corps est tout simplement magnétiquement attiré vers elle. La blonde le regarde avec la même intensité insensée. Bon sang, rien n’a changé, au fond. Ils sont toujours aussi éperdument amoureux l’un de l’autre.

**« Chloe... »**

Elle lui sourit. Il se sent fondre à l’intérieur, mais pas de la façon qu’il le croyait. Il a plutôt l’impression d’être Icare qui s’est trop rapproché du soleil. Il se brûle les ailes. Ses ailes…

**« Où sont-elles ? Où sont mes ailes ? »**

Son ton a changé. Il n’y a plus d’amour dans ses prunelles, mais bien des reproches. Chloe n’est pas dupe, elle savait que cela pouvait se produire lors de leurs retrouvailles. Le seul problème, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas anticipé qu’ils se retrouveraient aussi tôt.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. J’en ai encore besoin. »

Chloe l’a déjà vu en colère, mais à ce point-là et surtout contre elle, c’est une première. Il lui fait véritablement peur en ce moment. La frêle main de Mollie est tout ce qui le retient de s’en prendre physiquement à elle. Il tente visiblement de se contrôler. Il ne veut pas l’attaquer. Sauf que sa colère est simplement trop immense cette fois pour ne pas craindre de représailles contre elle.

**« Tu ne comprends pas, elles sont à moi !»**

« Elles sont à nous deux. »

Pourquoi la blonde ne peut pas se retenir de parler ? Elle sait qu’elle le pousse dans une zone dangereuse en accumulant les provocations. Sauf qu’il doit comprendre qu’elle ne fait pas cela par plaisir.

**« Non, il les a attachés sur MON dos, ce sont MES ailes. Rend les moi ! »**

La brave et petite Mollie se place entre eux pour tenter de calmer Lucifer. Il fixe sa femme comme si elle était sa pire ennemie et qu’il devait sérieusement la réduire en charpie. La jeune parle au Diable, elle lui dit des absurdités pour attirer son attention. Elle tente même de le ramener et attrapant son visage avec ses mains. Sauf qu’il ne revient pas dans le monde réel. Il garde Chloe sous la menace de son regard. Sa femme ne peut toutefois pas lui mentir.

« C’est impossible, Lucifer. Pardonne-moi. »

Des larmes se forment aussitôt dans ses yeux bleus et elle ne tente même pas de les retenir comme elle le fait souvent. Mollie sent le corps de son patron se tendre davantage, un peu comme un prédateur sur le point de bondir. La jeune redouble donc ses efforts pour capter son attention. Tout cela pour au final le voir brusquement se reculer, renonçant visiblement de lui-même à un affrontement.

**« Tu as raison, c’est impossible que je te pardonne une telle chose. »**

Sur ce, il quitte la chambre en entraînant avec lui Mollie. La petite le suit tant bien que mal, toujours subjuguée qu’il ait choisi la fuite et spécialement qu’il la traîne par la main avec lui. La jeune doit une fois de plus courir pour maintenir le rythme de ses enjambées immenses. Ils passent Alex sans s’arrêter. Alors qu’elle tombe presque en tournant la tête vers l’arrière, Lucifer la sauve de l’embarras. Il y arrive en la prenant carrément dans ses bras comme il l’a fait à plusieurs reprises avec Chloe. Par réflexe, elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que le policier lui lance un regard désapprobateur. Ils s’engouffrent à nouveau dans l’ascenseur. Lucifer la dépose par terre avant de se mettre à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton pour fermer les portes. Mollie est obligée de toucher à cette main folle pour qu’il se calme. Avant qu’il ne brise quelque chose au passage surtout. Elle ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer à nouveau, sauf qu’il la devance.

**« Mes ailes ne peuvent pas rester sans ma protection de la sorte. Je dois les retrouver. »**

Mollie se doute que ce n’est pas une bonne idée d’aller contre Chloe, mais elle connaît beaucoup plus Lucifer désormais. Elle le connaît si bien parce qu’elle a passé quatre mois à s’occuper de lui. Elle sait lorsqu’il agit par conviction et non pas par pur intérêt personnel. Il y a visiblement quelque chose qui lui échappe et qui concerne la dissimulation de ses ailes d’ange aux humains.

« D’accord, qu’est-ce que tu proposes qu’on fasse ? »

Lucifer la regarde un instant. Il semble surpris que la petite souhaite l’aider. Il finit toutefois par passer outre ce détail.

**« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver. En attendant, il me faut un verre. Je t’invite. »**

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et tous les deux se dirigent vers la Corvette en pressant le pas. À force de courir derrière lui, Mollie a fini par s’habituer à sa vitesse naturelle de marche. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle soit capable de demeurer à côté sans avoir l’air d’une parfaite idiote.


	7. Devil Face

Après le départ précipité de Lucifer, Chloe se retrouve avec un autre problème à régler : Blake est inconsolable. La jeune femme ne sait pas ce que son mari lui a fait exactement, mais son précieux garde du corps semble traumatisé. Malgré des caresses et des mots apaisants à l’oreille, la bête est incapable de calmer ses tremblements ou de cesser ses pleurs. Chloe persiste à donner des soins à son animal, espérant qu’un peu de sommeil en sa compagnie va le remettre d’aplomb. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cet allié essentiel. Surtout à présent qu’elle connaît la haine de Lucifer envers son emprunt de ses ailes. Elle n’aura plus autant de temps que prévu pour en faire bon usage. Si elle avait le choix, elle lui rendrait sur-le-champ. Ce sont au final les discrets coups d’Alex à sa porte qui attire l’attention de Chloe.

« J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Chlo. »

Elle soupire, continuant de caresser son chien qui n’est même plus en mesure de la prévenir des nouveaux arrivants. Alex remarque le comportement inhabituel de l’animal, sauf qu’il n’en fait pas mention. Il pense savoir toutefois qui est à l’origine de cette affaire. Après avoir vu Mollie changer en si peu de temps sous l’influence de Lucifer, il commence à se méfier à nouveau de celui qu’il ignore être le Diable.

« Un collègue vient de me rapporter que ton loft a été saccagé ce matin. Les personnes responsables sont entrés par effraction et n’ont pas laissés grand-chose de viable, apparemment. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais choisi de résider à Vegas, sinon je... »

« Ne fais pas ça, Alex. Tu ne me dois rien. Je vais me trouver un nouvel endroit où rester à ma sortie de l’hôpital. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai plusieurs amis qui peuvent m’accueillir. »

Faux, ses amis sont justement des gens qui n’ont pas de domicile fixe. Elle est certaine toutefois qu’Orion pourra la dépanner quelques jours le temps qu’elle trouve une meilleure solution. Pour le moment, son principal souci est Blake. Chloe voit bien que le Détective s’apprêtait à la questionner davantage sur ce qui est arrivé à son loft, sauf qu’il s’inquiète finalement du sort du chien.

« Il va bien ? »

Chloe soupire à nouveau.

« Pas vraiment. »

Alex ose s’approcher, comprenant à l’attitude du molosse qu’il n’a probablement même pas conscience de sa présence dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

« Lucifer lui a fait peur, j’ai l’impression. Je ne vois que cela pour expliquer son traumatisme. »

« Un traumatisme ? Bon sang, Chlo. Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer comment il arrive à créer ce genre d’effet sur les autres ! J’en ai marre, à la fin ! »

Préférant éviter de révéler la véritable identité de son mari, Chloe saisit la balle au bond.

« Tu parles de Mollie. Moi aussi j’ai remarqué les changements physiques. Elle devient une femme, c’est tout. »

Alex la regarde avec de gros yeux, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne veux pas t’insulter, mais je préfère qu’elle ne devienne pas une femme en présence de Lucifer. Il a une influence négative sur les gens. »

Chloe sourit.

« Tu veux dire comme il m’a influencé moi ? Alex, il n’est pas mauvais, malgré... »

Elle baisse les yeux sur Blake qui tremble toujours.

« Malgré qu’il puisse faire des choses terribles, oui ça j’avais compris. Et j’ai laissé Mollie avec ce type. »

« Alex ! Rien de mal ne va arriver à Mollie ! Je te le promet. »

Il la regarde durement.

« Comment peux-tu le promettre alors que tu n’as pas été là durant quatre mois ? Je vous l’avais confié à vous deux pourtant. Pas seulement à lui. Tu as abandonné Mollie au même titre que tu l’as abandonné lui. À sa place, j’aurais pu faire bien pire que simplement effrayer ton chien. »

Alex tourne les talons et quitte la chambre avant qu’elle puisse placer un mot. L’émotion grandit en Chloe jusqu’à la conduire vers de premières larmes discrètes. Puis, progressivement, la peine croît jusqu’à lui arracher des sanglots douloureux. La tête de Blake vient se poser sur son épaule. Elle peut le sentir encore trembler par leur contact, sauf qu’il tient à la réconforter malgré tout. Brave bête. S’en voulant terriblement pour tout, la blonde compte s’autoriser à pleurer jusqu’à ne plus avoir de larmes disponibles à libérer. Elle est toutefois interrompue par de nouveaux coups contre la porte de sa chambre.

 

* * *

 

Casinos. Luxe. Argent. Divertissements. Tellement de possibilités et de personnes avec qui s’amuser. Pourtant, c’est avec Mollie que le Diable choisit de s’enfermer dans une suite dispendieuse pour boire. Puisque la petite n’a pas encore l’âge légal de consommer nulle part, il commande tout pour elle et lui donne dès qu’ils sont seuls. Ce fut le cas de quatre verres de whisky et de trois demi-douzaine de shots qu’ils ont partagés. La jeune a donc les premiers signes de l’ivresse désormais. Pas lui. Le Diable commande depuis de l’alcool exclusivement pour lui. Voilà un moment qu’il a cessé de compter.

Il fixe Mollie danser à proximité du jacuzzi depuis un certain temps déjà. Il en est à sa deuxième cigarette depuis qu’elle a commencé à virevolter sans musique. Lucifer ne croyait pas qu’elle était aussi flexible et gracieuse. Il expire une longue bouffée de fumée blanche avant de s’étirer un peu.

**« Laisse-moi deviner : ancienne ballerine ? »**

Mollie termine sa pirouette avant de le regarder avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_« J’étais douée. J’ai dû arrêter à cause de mon père. Lorsqu’il a fallu changer de vie. »_

Il lui tend le reste de son verre puisqu’elle semble chercher de quoi se réhydrater. La petite sautille jusqu’à lui afin d’avaler le contenu en entier sous son œil malicieux.

**« C’est du gâchis, je suis d’accord. Pourquoi tu t’es proposé comme serveuse chez Lux plutôt que danseuse ? »**

Elle vient coller ses lèvres souriantes contre le verre vide, gardant ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Parce que je ne peux pas danser comme ça devant toi. »_

Il hausse un sourcil.

**« C’est absurde. Tu es très agréable à regarder. »**

La petite dissimule un petit rire.

_« Ça m’embarrasse d’être comme ça devant les hommes. »_

Lucifer se lève debout et reprend le verre dans ses mains.

**« Comme quoi ? »**

Mollie rougit lorsqu’il replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il attend visiblement une réponse.

_« Sexy. Je ne suis pas sexy. »_

Il rit à cela. La jeune ne sait pas comment interpréter cela, alors elle l’accompagne dans sa brève hilarité. Lucifer se saisit de sa main et il la conduit vers leur piste de danse imaginaire. Il rapproche ensuite son corps à un tel point qu’elle peut sentir sa respiration alcoolisée contre son visage. Mollie est tétanisée sur place.

**« Tu peux être tout ce que tu désires, petite. Cela inclue sexy. Tu sais capturer l’attention par des gestes. Il suffit simplement que tu y mettes la bonne attitude. »**

La jeune femme demeure embarrassée par leur proximité. Pour la pousser à se détendre, il danse avec elle un peu. Mollie finit par cesser de rire après quelques minutes à tournoyer ensemble. Lorsqu’elle se montre complètement en contrôle de son corps, il s’arrête et rapproche encore davantage leur visage.

**« Maintenant, prend le contrôle. Impose-moi ta présence. »**

Elle cligne quelques fois des yeux sans comprendre ce qu’il attend d’elle. Il ne lui donne pas davantage d’indices sur la marche à suivre. Mollie suit donc son instinct. L’alcool ne doit pas non plus aider à lui faire prendre les meilleures décisions. Elle se dit que le moyen le plus efficace de faire ce qu’il veut est d’être celle qui initie le rapprochement. Elle commence donc à lentement converger encore plus vers lui. Ses mains se mettent à naturellement se glisser vers son dos en passant sous son veston. Son bassin se colle un peu plus au sien. Ses yeux sont fixés à ceux du Diable alors que leurs lèvres se frôlent presque désormais. Prendre le contrôle… est-ce qu’il veut qu’elle l’embrasse ? Prenant la décision la plus attirante, elle se rapproche encore un peu, fermant les yeux alors qu’elle caresse si faiblement ses lèvres qu’on ne peut malheureusement pas appeler cela un baiser. Mollie ne s’interrompt que lorsqu’il converge soudainement à son oreille, la prenant dans ses bras à présent.

**« Tu m’impressionnes. J’y ai cru jusqu’au bout. Je savais bien que tu avais cela en toi, petite. »**

Il pense qu’elle jouait la comédie ? Le Diable s’éloigne effectivement sans même trouver cela gênant qu’ils se soient presque embrassés alors qu’il est marié. Mollie est tellement déstabilisée par ce qui vient de se produire qu’elle ne remarque qu’à son retour qu’il a été répondre au service au chambre qui leur apportait davantage à boire. Il lui tend un verre en souriant. Mollie ferme les yeux, sentant qu’elle est sur le point de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer. Sans réfléchir, elle se jette dans le jacuzzi afin de pouvoir dissimuler ses émotions. Le Diable l’observe alors qu’elle retire sa robe difficilement maintenant qu’elle est gorgée d’eau. La jeune plonge entièrement la tête dans l’eau par la suite.

**« Idée intéressante. »**

Il dépose leur verres sur le rebord du jacuzzi et commence lui-même à se dévêtir. Lorsque Mollie émerge de l’eau, elle a presque une crise cardiaque en le voyant faire. Merde, elle ne pensait pas qu’il chercherait à la rejoindre. Elle va donc rapidement chercher son verre et se dirige le plus loin possible de lui en demeurant dos à Lucifer. Ce dernier expire longuement en pénétrant dans l’eau. Il ne voit rien d’anormal au comportement de la jeune, apparemment. En fait, il remarque une seule chose.

**« Ce sont les sous-vêtements de Chloe, non ? »**

Mollie réalise d’un seul coup sa nouvelle erreur. Elle réside seule dans la suite ayant appartenu à la blonde et ce depuis quatre mois. Tous les vêtements de cette dernière y sont encore, puisqu’elle est partie subitement. Du coup, il peut arriver à Mollie par moment de faire quelques emprunts vestimentaires, en particulier dans ce registre-là.

_« Ah hum, oui. Nous… nous faisons la même taille et elle a meilleur goût que moi en matière de... »_

Mollie écarquille les yeux alors que le Diable s’approche afin d’inspecter sans la moindre gêne sa poitrine tout en buvant son whisky.

**« Effectivement, la même talle. Tu parles d’une coïncidence. »**

Elle rit nerveusement alors qu’il lui fait un sourire charmeur. Mollie se retourne pour revenir à son verre par nécessité de survie. Cet homme va finir par avoir sa peau.

_« Désolé si j’ai causé un malaise, je peux cesser de lui emprunter des trucs si tu préfères. »_

Elle ne peut pas voir sa réaction, mais il semble s’amuser de son embarras.

**« Ne t’excuse pas, petite. Ce n’était pas un reproche. C’est flatteur même, en quelque sorte. Je suis celui qui lui a acheté ceux-là, si ma mémoire est exacte. »**

Mollie se retourne pour le voir engloutir son verre avec une mine un peu triste. Se sentant responsable de son état, elle s’approche de lui lentement pour lui offrir ce qui reste de whisky dans le sien. Il lui sourit.

**« Il va définitivement nous falloir plus d’alcool. Je m’en occupe. »**

Sur ce, il cale ce verre et sort déjà du jacuzzi sans se soucier de l’eau qu’il fait tomber partout. Mollie fixe son corps mouillé en se disant que si elle avait encore eu des doutes à son sujet, désormais elle serait convaincue que Lucifer est le Diable.

 

* * *

 

Même si le soleil va se coucher, la soirée est loin d’être terminée pour Lucifer et Mollie. Après que le Diable ait engloutie trois bouteilles de whisky à lui tout seul, il commence véritablement à être saoule. Pas comme un humain ordinaire le serait, mais il n’a plus toute sa tête non plus. Mollie a également bu quelques verres de son côté, rien d’aussi fort que lui toutefois. Ainsi, après leur beuverie dans le jacuzzi, ils sont de très bonne humeur à leur sortie de l’eau. Ne prenant pas la peine de se couvrir, ils demeurent ainsi en sous-vêtements dans la suite. La jeune commence par enseigner à Lucifer quelques pas de danse classique. C’est un désastre. Il a le sens du rythme, c’est vrai. Toutefois, il n’a pas la flexibilité d’une ballerine. Après avoir détruit accidentellement la grande table du salon, ils décident de faire une danse de style libre. Mollie semble infatigable lorsqu’il s’agit de danser. Il est celui ayant du mal à la suivre et ce même s’il dirige leur danse en duo. Lorsqu’il commence à faire trop chaud, Mollie retourne se jeter dans le jacuzzi. Lucifer en profite pour débuter la consommation d’une quatrième bouteille en allumant ce que la jeune pense être une cigarette au départ. Elle sort rapidement de l’eau afin de le rejoindre en reconnaissant l’odeur.

_« Je peux ? »_

Ils se retrouvent donc ensuite assit à fixer le ciel en alternant entre l’alcool et la drogue. Il est celui qui en consomme la majorité. Il lui faut bien mener la vie dure à son métabolisme surnaturel. Sauf qu’une fois arrivé à la fin de trois joints et de la bouteille de whisky, tous les deux perdent vraiment le contrôle sur la réalité. Ils décident de s’amuser pour se défouler. Leurs actes sont purement impulsifs, dirigés par une envie de liberté. Leurs instincts les poussent surtout à vouloir s’amuser au détriment des autres, faisant en sorte que le mobilier de la suite est leur principale victime. Sans parler de leurs voisins d’étage qui sont les cibles de mauvais tours. Après avoir reçu un avertissement de la part du patron de l’hôtel lui-même, les deux se résignent à faire des jeux d’enfants dans leur suite, riant presque à la folie. Ce qu’ils font exactement demeurent flous à leur mémoire pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Mollie est celle qui initie la plupart des jeux toutefois, son enfance étant la plus proche à son souvenir. Les heures qui suivent les conduisent vers une spontanéité agréable de retrouver après quatre mois de souffrance.

Lorsque le Diable commence à sortir de cet état second, il réalise qu’il est dans le couloir de l’hôtel en compagnie de Mollie. Plusieurs mètres les séparent. Elle lui lance quelque chose. Il sait instinctivement quoi faire, se redressant juste un peu plus afin de venir saisir de sa bouche ce qui s’avère être un morceau de chocolat. Du chocolat clairement expiré étant donné le goût altéré et la texture moins agréable en bouche. Il avale toutefois le tout sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Il est attentif à son prochain lancé. Lorsqu’elle s’exécute, il analyse la nouvelle trajectoire. Il doit se jeter à plat ventre cette fois pour l’attraper entre ses dents. Il clame sa victoire bien fortement, Mollie l’applaudissant en sautillant. Oh, ce morceau-là est particulièrement mauvais. Lucifer se saisit par réflexe d’une bouteille de whisky qui semble apparaître de nulle part. Elle est là depuis un moment, en fait. Il se nettoie la bouche en utilisant l’alcool. La jeune se rapproche, ce qu’il remarque en retard.

_« Sérieusement, comment tu arrives à les attraper à tous les coups ? »_

La jeune tombe à genoux en face de lui, riant sans raison particulière. Il lui sourit très grand, visiblement fier de lui.

**« J’ai de nombreux talents cachés. »**

La jeune se jette sur lui, s’agrippant à son cou comme un singe. Il la soulève et la fait s’asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle rit à son oreille, ce qui lui donne lui-même envie de limiter. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qui peut bien être si drôle, mais qu’importe. La jeune se colle de plus en plus à lui, allant nicher son nez dans ses cheveux. Il penche la tête alors qu’elle caresse sa joue contre la sienne. Lucifer ne peut s’empêcher de laisser son corps répondre positivement à cette marque d’affection. La partie de sa conscience qui se réveille de plus en plus le pousse à ne pas succomber aussi facilement à la tentation. Il ne veut pas être si raisonnable toutefois. Il aime leur état d’ivresse et de spontanéité. Voilà plusieurs mois qu’il souhaite retrouver son ancien lui. Il en est si proche aujourd’hui. Sauf que sa conscience est plus forte. Il a besoin de savoir s’il a fait une erreur avec Mollie. Il tend donc un bras afin de se saisir de l’alcool.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu désires plus que tout au monde, Mollie Fisher ? »**

Il vient effectivement de demander cela à une fille ivre alors qu’il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Le résultat risque d’être désastreux.

_« Je veux voir ton vrai visage. »_

La jeune commence à caresser sa mâchoire, emballée par l’idée. Cela n’empêche pas Lucifer de boire de grandes rasages de whisky. Il fait ensuite une grimace, déposant sa bouteille non loin. Il capture son regard d’un faible frôlement à sa gorge. Les grands yeux verts de Mollie sont très réceptifs désormais. Il répète donc sa question et cela suffit à la faire tomber sous son emprise. Sa voix est faible lorsqu’elle lui répond.

_« Je veux retrouver la vie qu’on m’a volée. »_

Elle se défait ensuite naturellement de son pouvoir, confuse. Il lui faut une minute pour réaliser ce qu’il a fait et ce qui est sorti en réponse. Mollie ne peut s’empêcher d’être soulagée.

_« Tu aurais pu m’entendre dire des choses gênantes. »_

Il éclate de rire à cela.

**« J’avoue que c’est le meilleur aspect d’avoir ce genre de capacité. On est souvent surpris du résultat. »**

_« Je préfère ma première réponse, en tout cas. »_

Mollie continue de lui caresser le visage avec une telle douceur cette fois qu’il ferme les yeux. Elle remarque facilement que cela le dépend. Plus elle le côtoie et plus elle réalise qu’il vit pour les contacts physiques. Il en a besoin pour exister. C’est du moins ce qu’il préfère par-dessus tout. Elle ne se gêne donc plus pour lui en offrir. Lucifer soupire longuement toutefois, ouvrant des yeux plus lucides. Il dessoûle beaucoup trop rapidement, cela l’énerve.

**« Je ne vais pas te montrer ce visage, petite. Je veux que tu restes innocente. »**

Elle arrête de le caresser, ses yeux commençant à s’emplir de larmes la seconde suivante.

_« C’est trop tard pour cela, Lucifer. Je t’en prie, j’aimerais vraiment le voir. »_

Il lui fait non de la tête.

**« Pardon, petite. Je ne peux pas. »**

Cette fois, elle commence véritablement à pleurer. L’alcool n’aide pas à la rendre moins émotive qu’elle ne l’est d’ordinaire. Le Diable vient immédiatement essuyer ses joues avec ses doigts.

**« Ne soit pas triste à cause de ça. »**

Elle renifle un coup en le regardant tristement.

_« Est-ce que c’est parce que je ne suis pas spéciale comme Chloe que tu refuses de me le montrer ? Je n’ai qu’une âme banale, c’est vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais change ça. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ? »_

Il lui fait un regard désolé. Même s’il n’y a plus de larmes à essuyer, son pouce continue de frotter doucement la peau chaude de sa joue.

**« J’ai conscience de ton intérêt pour ce visage, petite, soit en sûr. Je sais aussi que mes motivations sont purement égoïstes. J’adore le regard plein d’admiration que tu poses sur moi. Je n’ai pas envie de le perdre en venant t’enlever ton innocence. J’ai besoin de ce regard-là en ce moment, tu vois ? »**

Il veut d’une personne pour le faire se sentir important, oui cela elle l’avait compris. Sauf qu’elle demeure déçue par sa décision. Elle pensait être suffisamment importante pour lui afin d’obtenir ce privilège.

_« Moi j’ai besoin de savoir, Lucifer. »_

Il lui sourit.

**« Je sais. Soit patiente, ma belle. »**

Mollie n’en peut plus d’attendre. Elle sent toutefois la gêne l’empourprée rapidement. Sa tête tangue vers l’avant, la fatigue commençant à l’amortir drôlement.

_« Tu trouves vraiment que je suis belle ? »_

Lucifer se saisit de sa bouteille de whisky d’une main et soulève Mollie de l’autre après l’avoir enrobé de son bras. Il se relève afin de les ramener dans la suite. Elle est déjà en train de s’endormir contre son épaule.

**« Il faudra travailler ton estime, petite. Les mecs comme moi ne vont faire qu’une bouchée de toi. Je n’aime pas te savoir aussi vulnérable. »**

Elle lui répond quelque chose d’inintelligible. Il ne réagit pas, la conduisant plutôt à son lit afin qu’elle s’y repose confortablement. Il est patient alors qu’elle refuse de lâcher prise autour de son corps pour pouvoir se coucher. Il finit par remporter la bataille tandis qu’elle s’épuise toute seule. Il ne lui faut ensuite qu’un oreiller moelleux et quelques caresses sur le bras pour qu’elle s’endorme complètement. Lucifer la fixe durant quelques minutes, soupirant. Il termine donc la bouteille de whisky avant d’aller prendre une douche en se traînant les pieds.


	8. In The Shadows

L’intérieur de la suite est finalement calme. Lucifer a pris place dans le même lit que Mollie après une heure à tourner d’un côté puis de l’autre dans le sien. Quelle idée de prendre deux lits aussi. Il n’y a consentie que parce que la petite a insisté fortement devant la réceptionniste. Le Diable trouve une place naturelle pour sa tête contre le dos de l’humaine. Il est bien sobre désormais, pourtant il mélange encore et toujours Mollie et Chloe. Il se blottie bien confortablement et trouve ainsi rapidement le sommeil cette fois.

Lorsqu’elles ont la certitude que le duo dort profondément, elles commencent à s’extraire de l’ombre. Deux formes humanoïdes bien plus haute et large qu’un homme. Leurs yeux parfaitement blancs brillent dans l’obscurité alors qu’elles fixent l’ange déchu attentivement. Il est celui qui représente une menace à leur mission, pas l’humaine. L’une des créatures avancent plus que son congénère, attirée par la respiration régulière de Lucifer. Elle tend une main à cinq doigts griffus. Très lentement, elle les rapproche du cou de leur cible. Dans l’ombre, les deux invités surprises sourient simultanément alors que la pointe d’une griffe s’enfonce à peine dans la gorge de Lucifer. Ce dernier se réveille brusquement, hurlant sa douleur tout en retirant vivement la main de son adversaire de sa peau. C’est trop tard toutefois, une goutte de son sang coule déjà le long de son cou. Ne pouvant pas laisser les créatures s’échapper, il bondit hors du lit et empoigne la première. Il la projette de toutes ses forces contre l’autre. Elles commencent déjà à se dématérialiser, il doit faire vite.

Mollie s’éveille en sursaut. Elle est en sévère lendemain de veille. L’adrénaline se répand toutefois dans son corps avec une telle rapidité que son instinct de survie parvient à la maintenir en état d’alerte dès les premières secondes de l’attaque. Elle étouffe un cri en voyant Lucifer enfoncer son poings dans l’abdomen de l’une de ces créatures presque invisibles dans l’ombre. Son bras pénètre dans cet ennemi comme dans du beurre. Il vient ensuite la terminer en lui agrippant la tête et en la disloquant complètement. Le son que cela produit terrifie Mollie au plus au point. Tout simplement parce que ça n’a rien d’humain. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qui existe. Lucifer retire son bras vivement. Une lourde masse s’écroule au sol avant de disparaître comme si elle était aspirée lentement vers le bas. Le Diable est déjà sur l’autre qui se défend davantage. Ils se battent directement contre le mur, ce qui fait trembler la suite presque entièrement. La jeune se recule le plus loin qu’elle le peut jusqu’à atteindre la tête de lit. Elle vient se recroqueviller pour se protéger de ce qui semble gicler alors que Lucifer enfonce le visage de l’ennemi dans tout ce qu’il trouve. Ce n’est visiblement pas du sang, puisque dès que cette substance tombe au sol, elle disparaît comme le corps de l’autre créature a été réclamée par le plancher. Mollie ne peut retirer son regard de la violence qui se déroule devant elle. La jeune a très peur que quelque chose arrive à Lucifer. Il semble pourtant savoir ce qu’il fait. Bon sang, il est tellement fort. Il soulève cet humanoïde comme s’il ne pesait rien. Elle sait que l’ennemi doit faire au moins deux fois le poids du Diable au terrible bruit qu’il produit en se fracassant contre le sol. Ce dernier craque donc sous lui, Mollie peut reconnaître le son du bois qui se fissure sous la pression. Le Diable se jette sur son ennemi et il appuie sur son cou en grognant fortement. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes avant de décapiter son adversaire. Il doit maintenir ce corps étrange immobile encore quelques instants puisqu’il semble continuer de vivre malgré l’absence d’un cerveau. Puis, comme pour son congénère, il se met à fondre lentement.

**« Ne bouge pas ! »**

Lucifer ordonne à Mollie en se relevant subitement. Même si elle le voulait, elle est paralysée par la peur. Elle entend alors le son d’un corps qui plonge dans l’eau. Son patron grogne de douleur. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il a eu besoin d’intégrer l’eau du jacuzzi, mais il n’y demeure qu’une minute. Il commence ensuite à allumer chaque lumière de la suite en dégoulinant d’eau partout où il passe. Il n’oublie aucune ampoule, aucun luminaire. Il allume même des bougies sans même se servir de feu, ce qui ne sautera aux yeux de la brune que bien plus tard. Lucifer termine par leur lit, allant relever les draps qui touchent au sol afin de faire entrer la lumière sous celui-ci. Il faut visiblement retirer toutes les ombres pour prévenir ces créatures d’apparaître, c’est du moins ce qu’elle déduit en le voyant agir de la sorte. Ce qui la trouble le plus n’est pas vraiment la récente attaque, mais plutôt le fait que le Diable ne porte plus rien désormais. Elle l’a déjà vu nu par le passé, puisqu’il n’est vraiment pas du genre pudique, celui-là. Sauf que c’est la première fois qu’elle a le temps de bien observer. Comme pour se protéger de cela, elle ferme les yeux fortement. Lucifer se saisit d’un drap et l’enrobe autour de Mollie. Il la soulève ensuite.

**« Ne me touche pas ! »**

Il l’avertie alors qu’elle n’a pourtant pas bougé d’un poil. Elle sait qu’il ne dit pas cela à case de sa nudité. Il semble vraiment sérieux et c’est ce qui l’inquiète. Il les enferme ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il ouvre sans tarder le robinet de la douche, libérant l’humaine de son emprisonne. Ses jambes étant aussi solide que du Jell-O, elle s’écroule à genoux contre la céramique fronde. Tremblante, Mollie fixe Lucifer pénétrer dans la bouche. Dès qu’il reçoit le jet d’eau froide sur lui, il serre les dents. La jeune commence à comprendre pourquoi alors que la lumière révèle des blessures foncées un peu partout sur sa peau. À mesure que l’eau nettoie sa chair, un liquide grisâtre s’échappe de temps à autre de ses plaies. Il se tourne vers Mollie en haletant.

**« Aide-moi, petite. »**

Elle sent son cœur se serrer fortement à cette demande. Elle n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il faut faire, sauf qu’elle rampe jusqu’à lui sans discuter. Voyant qu’elle se déplace trop lentement, Lucifer la fait entrer dans la douche sans grande délicatesse. Il s’excusera plus tard. La petite sait qu’elle ne doit pas entrer directement en contact avec sa peau. Alors, elle n’a pas d’autres choix que d’utiliser une serviette épaisse pour essuyer la première blessure qu’elle voit à son dos. Ça lui fait un mal de chien. Mollie comprend pourquoi lorsqu’elle réalise que le frottement du tissu est en train de lui arracher des morceaux de chairs noircis. Elle prend peur et recule.

**« Non ! N’arrête pas ! Ne laisse pas le poison me tuer ! »**

Bon sang, il est en train de mourir... Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Mollie revient vers lui et appuie avec force là où la chair se défait si aisément. Il a beau hurler, elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas arrêter. Elle creuse parfois d’importantes crevasses au passage, n’arrêtant que lorsque la chair du fond demeure solide malgré le frottement du tissu. La plus profonde ulcération qu’elle traite est forcément à son avant-bras droit. Il faut que Mollie creuse jusqu’à voir l’os avant d’être certaine que tout le tissu restant est sain. La main droite du Diable est très endommagée. Il faut près d’une demi-heure exposée à l’eau avant que les chairs commencent à pâlir et à se libérer du poison. Mollie passe en revu son corps sous toutes les coutures environ une dizaine de fois avant de lentement le sortir de la douche. Elle l’enrobe dans une serviette propre. La jeune le sert contre elle alors qu’il tremble fortement, son corps en état de choc. Il est trop lourd pour qu’elle puisse maintenir son poids plus longtemps. Elle le fait donc glisser le plus doucement qu’elle le peut afin qu’ils se retrouvent assit sur la céramique ensemble.

Mollie pleure en silence alors qu’elle ignore quel ennemi est capable de faire autant mal au Diable. Jusque là, elle le voyait invincible. Cela la rassurait même de se dire qu’un être immortel la protégeait de tout. Ce qui la soulage en tout cas, c’est que Chloe ne soit pas avec eux en ce moment. Elle remercie même le ciel puisque de la sorte il va guérir complètement dans quelques heures. Sauf qu’elle le connaît trop bien désormais pour être naïve au point de croire qu’il va rester sagement dans la suite le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Voilà pourquoi il faut qu’elle sache ce qu’il a derrière la tête. Peu importe ce que c’est, Mollie devine que ce sera au détriment de sa santé. Lucifer fait toujours des actes à la limite du suicide sans que personne lui demande de les faire. C’est probablement ce qui l’irrite de plus de son patron.

_« Qu’est-ce qui vient de nous arriver ? »_

**« Des ennuis. »**

_« Lucifer ! »_

Mollie adopte rarement un ton dur, mais cette fois elle est très inquiète à son sujet et elle n’entend pas rire. Il soupire d’ailleurs à cela.

**« Il me faut mes ailes. »**

Il remue comme pour se lever, sauf qu’elle l’en empêche.

_« Ce n’est pas une réponse. Si tu ne me dis rien, comment je suis censé pouvoir t’aider à l’avenir !? Parle-moi ! »_

Leur regard se croise. Il constate le nombre de larmes qui coulent de ses si jolis yeux. Il finit par être le premier à baisser ses prunelles.

**« Ce sont des traqueurs. C’est comme ça qu’on les appelle. Ceux-là étaient visiblement des éclaireurs destinés à évaluer ma puissance sur Terre. Même si je les ai renvoyés à leur maître, c’est déjà trop tard, il sait que j’ai perdu la majorité de mes pouvoirs en coupant volontairement mes ailes. Il peut aussi facilement deviner que je ne les ai plus en ma possession. On n’a plus le temps de jouer, il faut impérativement que je les retrouve... même si pour cela je dois faire du mal à Chloe pour la forcer à me les rendre. »**

Mollie écarquille les yeux et ne peut retenir sa main. Elle le gifle en regrettant son geste la seconde suivante. Lucifer ne réagit même pas.

_« Comment peux-tu envisager une chose pareille !? Si tu lui expliques la gravité de la situation, elle va comprendre. Ne fais pas ça, Lucifer ! Tu vas la perdre définitivement elle si tu vas jusque là ! »_

Il la fixe durement à son tour.

**« Je suis au courant des conséquences. Sauf que la situation a changée maintenant qu’il est impliqué. Je n’ai plus le choix, si je veux empêcher mon Père de récupérer l’âme de Chloe. »**

_« Alors, celui qui a envoyé ces monstres c’est ton Père. »_

**« Oh, non… c’est quelqu’un de bien pire que mon cher Papa. Sauf que s’il est là, c’est pour obtenir toute la gloire du meurtre de Chloe. Il a toujours été le plus prétentieux de nous tous. »**

En grognant de rage, il se relève sans être arrêté par Mollie cette fois. Elle l’aide plutôt en lui donnant un appui le temps qu’il retrouve son équilibre.

**« J’ai besoin que tu fasses encore une chose pour moi, petite. Je ne peux pas me balader en public nu et blessé. »**

_« Bien sûr, j’allais te le proposer. Où veux-tu qu’on aille ? »_

Il ne la regarde pas, se concentrant pour marcher lentement.

**« Vers la prochaine cible de mon frère. »**

 

* * *

 

L’état de Lucifer s’est déjà grandement amélioré alors qu’ils entrent une fois de plus dans l’hôpital. Il demande à Mollie de rester constamment avec lui par mesure de sécurité et aussi pour le soutenir si jamais le fait de retrouver sa mortalité va l’affaiblir plus que prévu. Ils se tiennent donc par la main. Lucifer les ramène à la chambre de Chloe, sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir au trajet à emprunter. C’est un peu comme s’il connaissait cet endroit comme le fond de sa poche, ce qu’elle sait ne pas être le cas pourtant. Lorsqu’il arrive au bon étage, elle doit l’inciter à ralentir en tirant sur sa main. Même s’il ne le sent pas encore, il est mortel désormais. Il doit donc faire plus attention. En entrant dans la chambre, ils tombent nez à nez avec une employée qui nettoie les lieux. La blonde n’y est plus. Lucifer se met en colère aussitôt, si rapidement que Mollie ne peut pas l’arrêter alors qu’il menace l’employée de ses yeux rouges.

**« Où est Chloe Decker-Morningstar ? »**

La jeune femme est aussitôt tétanisée, sauf qu’elle sait aussi que de parler est le seul moyen de calmer le Diable.

« Elle a obtenu son congé, il y a une heure. Les patients rentrent chez eux ensuite. Je n’en sais pas plus, je le jure. »

**« Avec qui elle a quitté ? »**

Lucifer insiste, sauf que la jeune femme répète qu’elle l’ignore. L’information étant confidentielle, seuls les gens qui l’ont vu partir pourrait l’en informer. Sauf que cela impliquerait d’interroger l’étage en entier, ce que Lucifer n’a pas la patience de faire en ce moment.

_« Merci pour votre aide. »_

Lui dit Mollie pour que l’employée comprenne qu’elle doit déguerpir. Ce qu’elle fait sans donner son reste. Lucifer inspire fortement afin de ne pas perdre la maigre patience qui lui reste. Le fait d’être encore sérieusement blessé ne contribue pas à le garder calme. Mollie les enferme donc dans la chambre vide de Chloe et le conduit afin qu’il s’assoit sur le lit avec elle.

**« Elle est probablement avec Trivial. C’est toujours lui qui aime obtenir les honneurs lorsqu’il s’agit de MA femme ! »**

Mollie serre un peu plus fort leur main jointe.

_« On ne peut pas le garantir. Si elle est vraiment en danger imminent, on ne doit pas perdre des heures à la chercher à travers la ville. Il faut que tu tentes de la retrouver en utilisant votre connexion. »_

Lucifer regarde Mollie en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Ça ne marche pas comme un GPS, petite. Je ne peux pas la localiser comme cela avec la simple force de ma volonté. Je ressens sa présence uniquement lorsqu’elle est face à un danger ou blessée. Et je n’attendrais certainement pas que d’autres traqueurs se retrouvent devant elle pour voler à son secours. Ironique, puisque JE N’AI PLUS D’AILES ! »**

Mollie se sent très mal pour lui. Il est en colère et perdu. Même si elle lui demandait de se concentrer, il ne pourra probablement pas la localiser si c’est seulement possible de le faire. Il leur faut pourtant agir.

_« D’accord, alors on va prendre la chance qu’elle soit avec Alex. Je te donne les indications de son appartement seulement si tu me promets d’être sage devant lui. »_

Lucifer se lève déjà, ne promettant rien. Mollie se laisse de nouveau traîner par la main. Elle espère sincèrement qu’il sera clément devant Alex. Elle craint que s’il perd patience devant son ancien protecteur, que ce dernier pose problème par la suite. Lorsqu’il sera temps pour eux de rentrer à Los Angeles. Alex pourrait chercher à la retenir. Il lui faut pourtant mettre de côté cette crainte pour ses amis.

Une fois dans la Corvette, elle doit lutter contre des larmes que le Diable ne semble même pas remarquer. Même si sa voix est tremblante en lui donnant les directions à prendre, il ne la regarde à aucun moment. Il a à nouveau toute son esprit focalisé sur Chloe. Mollie se sent de trop, comme au tout début. C’est une douleur à laquelle elle devra s’habituer, elle imagine. La jeune ne sera après tout pour eux que la troisième roue du carrosse. Elle trouve cela injuste et pourtant, elle accepte son sort le plus silencieusement possible. C’est peut-être bien si au final Lucifer vient s’en prendre à Alex une fois là-bas. Cela va lui donner une bonne raison de devoir rester à Vegas même si sa vie n’est plus là. L’important c’est Chloe. Cela a toujours été Chloe. La jeune vient essuyer ses larmes sans se cacher, sachant que de toute façon le Diable ne s’intéresse plus à elle à présent. Elle s’est trop attachée dernièrement, c’est de sa faute. Son cœur mérite d’être ainsi brisé. Mollie doute qu’il puisse se réparer à bien y penser. Dès qu’ils seront tous de retour à LA, elle va les laisser vivre leur amour et disparaître de leur vie définitivement.


	9. Regrets

La Corvette se stationne devant un complexe immobilier d’une vingtaine d’étages. Lucifer est le premier à quitter le véhicule, suivi par une Mollie toujours bouleversée. Elle traîne un peu derrière, ce que son patron ne semble pas remarquer. Il ne l’attend même pas alors qu’il sonne à l’appartement dix-huit. Le Diable a le temps de sonner une seconde fois alors que la jeune le rejoint.

« Nom de Dieu, vous avez une idée de l’heure qu’il est ? »

Alex était visiblement endormi et sa voix n’est pas la plus accueillante qui soit.

**« Pourquoi cette foutue habitude de l’évoquer constamment, Trivial ? Laisse-nous monter, c’est urgent ! »**

« Lucifer ! Évidemment… qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mollie décide d’intervenir avant que son ami ne se mette encore plus en colère.

_« Alex, il faut impérativement qu’on parle. Ouvre-nous, s’il-te-plaît. »_

Peut-être est-ce la voix encore tremblante de Mollie qui réussit à le convaincre de déverrouiller la porte d’entrée. Peu importe ce qui le conduit à le faire, le Diable s’empresse de grimper jusqu’au Détective. Il est déjà bien engagé dans une conversation animée avec Alex lorsque Mollie les rejoint en gardant les yeux baissées. Les deux hommes semblent sur le point de se battre, c’est du moins ce que leur mâchoire serré et leur regard hargneux lui indique. Lucifer se tourne vers la jeune comme si le fait qu’elle ne les rejoigne que maintenant ne l’embêtait pas le moins du monde.

**« Il ment, j’en suis certain. Il affirme qu’il n’a pas parlé ou vu Chloe depuis hier. Où la caches-tu, Trivial ? »**

« Nulle part ! Seigneur, maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle est partie ! »

Mollie n’a le temps que de relever la tête pour assister à la rage libérée de Lucifer. Il se jette sur Alex et le pousse violemment à l’intérieur de son appartement avant d’y entrer lui-même. La jeune femme semble se réveiller de sa torpeur, entrant à leur suite. Alex n’a aucune chance contre le Diable, il ne faut pas qu’elle les laisse se bagarrer. Une fois dans l’appartement, elle voit le policier pointer son arme de service sur Lucifer. Ce dernier lui vole des mains sans la moindre difficulté, serrant son poignet si fortement que l’autre homme en hurle de douleur.

**« Ne pointe pas cette chose ridicule sur moi. Dernière chance : Où est-elle ? »**

Alex serre son bras blessé contre son ventre, visiblement en souffrance. Mollie le regarde avec tristesse. Il s’est probablement fait casser le poignet à provoquer Lucifer.

_« Alex, répond-lui. Il va te laisser tranquille si tu lui donnes ce qu’il veut, je te le promet. »_

Le policier la regarde avec dureté. Elle n’a pas l’habitude qu’il la scrute de la sorte. Mollie finit donc par baisser les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite.

« Je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où elle est, ok ! Je pensais qu’elle était toujours à l’hôpital avant que tu débarques ! J’ignorais même qu’elle était à Vegas depuis quatre mois, tu sauras. Elle ne m’a rien dit sur ses intentions ou sur cette personne qui l’aurait apparemment sortie de l’hôpital. Elle ne m’a même pas contacté à la base pour me dire qu’elle était blessée. »

**« Qui l’a fait, alors ? »**

Alex soupire fortement.

« Les ambulanciers qui l’ont secouru après l’accident. C’est la partenaire de celui qui m’a parlé qui a été la seule capable de l’approcher sur place. Chloe aurait demandé à ce qu’on m’appelle pour me prévenir qu’elle était en danger. Sauf que lorsque je l’ai interrogé sur le sujet, elle n’a rien voulu me dire. Tout comme pour le saccage de son loft qui est arrivé hier. Elle est têtue comme une mule lorsqu’elle le veut, ça tu dois le savoir. »

Lucifer semble réfléchir. Il se tourne vers Mollie.

**« Chloe sait. Elle cherche visiblement à éviter que je la retrouve aussi. »**

_« Et elle se doutait qu’Alex serait la première personne qu’on irait voir pour la trouver. »_

Il hoche la tête verticalement.

_« Tu crois qu’elle aurait demandé de l’aide à qui alors ? »_

Alex suit leur conversation en haletant à cause de la douleur à son poignet. Subitement, le Diable tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie. Mollie commence par le suivre du regard avant de regarder le policier.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends, suis-le. »

La voix d’Alex n’est pas très douce. C’est visiblement un reproche. Mollie lui fait un regard désolé, incapable de prononcer des excuses à haute voix. Elle se précipite ensuite hors de l’appartement en pressant le pas.

 

* * *

 

« Hey, tu es certaine que tu tiens à dormir avec la lumière allumée ? Je peux laisser la porte entre-ouverte si tu veux absolument avoir une veilleuse. »

« Comme ça c’est parfait, Ella. Merci. »

« C’est toi qui vois. Tu sais, c’est la première fois que je vois une adulte avoir autant peur des monstres qui se cachent dans le noir. Mais hey, il n’y a pas de honte à y avoir. J’ai fait pipi au lit jusqu’à l’âge de quatorze ans, tu te rends compte. Alors, ne t’inquiète pas. Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

La femme du Diable lui sourit doucement en remerciement de son hospitalité et de son infinie compréhension. La jeune ambulancière observe son invitée, puis pose son regard sur le chien qui est roulé en boule contre les cuisses de Chloe. L’hispanique marche vers cette dernière, allant s’asseoir un instant sur son lit. Ses doigts caressent la tête dissimulée de Blake. La blonde la fixe avec attention.

« Il semble aller de mieux en mieux celui-là. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il va se sentir de nouveau lui-même. »

Chloe porte son regard sur Blake qui ne tremble plus, mais demeure timide depuis leur arrivée à l’appartement d’Ella. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas évidemment, lui qui aurait d’ordinaire commencé à inspecter les lieux pour s’assurer qu’il n’y ait aucun danger pour sa maîtresse. Sauf que l’ambulancière a raison, il va probablement se sentir encore mieux lorsqu’il aura passé une bonne nuit tranquille.

« C’est un grand gaillard, ça se voit tout de suite. Ce n’est pas une petite frousse de la sorte qui va le terrasser à jamais. N’est-ce pas, joli toutou. »

Ella vient se permettre de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne. Pour toute réponse, Blake salive un peu, laissant échapper une faible plainte hésitante. L’hispanique le caresse donc encore plus vigoureusement pour le consoler. Afin de ne pas inquiéter Ella comme ce fut le cas pour Alex, Chloe a dû mentir sur les raisons du soudain comportement de son chien. Elle lui a raconté que Blake a eu peur que Chloe meurt à l’hôpital, voilà pourquoi il réagit comme s’il ne pouvait plus la lâcher d’une semelle. Ella l’a immédiatement pris en pitié et depuis elle ne cesse de chercher à réconforter l’animal avec des paroles et des caresses. Si cela peut réellement aider le molosse à reprendre son rôle de précieux garde du corps, l’ancienne-Détective ne peut pas s’en plaindre. Sur ce, la brune se lève joyeusement.

« Allez, je vous laisse vous reposez. Mon quart de travail commence dans peu de temps. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller toute seule quelques heures ? »

« Comme je t’ai dit, je compte rattraper mon sommeil. Je doute que je vais même quitter cette chambre de la journée. »

« Très bien, alors à ce soir ! En cas de besoin, ma grand-mère habite juste en haut. Si tu lui fais les yeux doux, c’est certain qu’elle va te faire l’une de ses spécialités mexicaines. Tu vas te régaler, je t’assure. »

Chloe rit à cela.

« Je n’oublierai pas. Merci encore, Ella. »

« Tu me remercieras en m’invitant dans un endroit chic un de ces jours. Avec la bague que tu as, je te parie que ton mari est plein aux as. »

La blonde secoue la tête de gauche à droite en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage d’Ella. Sur ce, l’ambulancière la laisse tranquille en refermant la porte derrière elle. Chloe vient s’allonger sur le lit, sa main allant naturellement trouver une place sur la tête de Blake. Le matin est caché derrière les rideaux, sauf qu’avec le peu d’heures de sommeil qu’elle a eu depuis les derniers jours, il lui semble juste d’enfin pouvoir se reposer. Ce n’est pas chose aisée avec autant de lumière aux alentours. Voilà pourquoi elle vient enfouir sa tête sous les draps.

Chloe se calme progressivement, apaisée par les faibles ronflements de Blake. Elle finit donc par se laisser emporter dans un état proche du sommeil. Elle n’arrive toutefois pas à franchir le pas afin de complètement intégrer un état réparateur. La jeune femme a beau demeurer immobile ou ne penser à rien, elle demeure bien accrochée à la réalité. Et ce n’est pas parce qu’elle n’a pas envie de dormir. Elle se sent même exténuée, surtout avec l’état de son corps qui est en piètre condition. Elle va finir par croire qu’il y a une malédiction contre elle afin qu’elle soit toujours blessée d’une manière ou d’une autre. Chloe soupire doucement. Ses pensées reviennent naturellement à Lucifer. Il ne peut en être autrement. Elle l’a revu après quatre longs mois et c’était très difficile de voir autant de colère dans son regard. Est-ce qu’il la déteste vraiment à présent ? Va-t-il comprendre un jour qu’elle n’a pas eu le choix de lui prendre ses ailes sans le prévenir ? S’il avait su, il l’aurait arrêté justement. Hors, elle se devait de les prendre. À quel point il se sent-il trahi désormais ? Tellement de questions qui n’auront aucune réponse pour le moment. Une fois de plus, elle se force à faire le vide afin de s’endormir. Sauf que son téléphone choisit ce moment pour se mettre à vibrer dans sa poche. Bon sang, plus personne ne l’appelle d’ordinaire sur ce numéro. Qui ça peut être ? Chloe grogne en allant chercher l’appareil dans sa poche. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant le nom de son ancien partenaire.

« Alex ? »

« Chlo, je t’en prie, ne raccroche pas. Je m’en veux terriblement pour ce que je t’ai dit à l’hôpital. Je… je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’étais en colère et… je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai dit. »

Elle sourit doucement en refermant les yeux.

« Je sais, ne t’inquiète pas. Ça m’a fait de la peine sur le coup, mais je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais que ce n’est pas le genre de choses que tu aurais dit sérieusement. Tu étais en colère surtout contre Lucifer, je peux comprendre. »

« Tu n’as pas idée. Ce cinglé… enfin, je veux dire, il vient de passer chez moi. »

Chloe se rassoit trop rapidement sur le lit, s’étourdissant au passage. Elle doit venir se tenir la tête de sa main vacante pour demeurer orientée.

« Ça va ? Tu sembles essoufflé, Alex. »

« Il m’a cassé le poignet, je crois. »

Elle jure et à cela elle croit percevoir un rire de sa part.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas savoir où tu es. Sauf que je tiens à t’avertir qu’il te cherche. Il ne m’a pas dit pourquoi, mais je pense que c’est assez sérieux. Il était encore plus impatient que d’ordinaire. Et Mollie semblait très bouleversée aussi. Fais attention à toi, Chlo. »

« Merci, Alex. Va à l’hôpital. Si tu crois que ton poignet est cassé, c’est probablement le cas. »

Il ne semble pas très motivé par l’idée, mais il accepte tout de même de s’y rendre sous son conseil. Sur ce, ils raccrochent. Chloe sait très bien pourquoi Lucifer la recherche avec tellement d’ardeur. Il veut ses ailes plus que jamais. Sauf qu’elle ne peut pas les lui remettre encore. Elle n’a donc pas d’autres choix que de bouger une fois de plus. La blonde compose un nouveau numéro. Une voix joyeuse lui répond au bout du fil.

« Ella, il y a un changement de plan. J’ai une nouvelle faveur à te demander. Est-ce que tu as commencé ton quart de travail ? »

« Je viens de commencer oui, sauf que je t’écoute. Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

Chloe se mord la lèvre inférieure. Peut-elle prendre le risque de faire une fois de plus confiance à cette ambulancière. Elle n’a pas vraiment le choix.

« J’aimerais que tu m’emmènes voir un ami. J’ai besoin de son aide pour une affaire urgente. Je sais que ce n’est pas l’idéal pour toi, mais... »

« Pas de mais, c’est d’accord. Prépare-toi et dans vingt minutes je vais te faire faire un tour d’ambulance gratuit où tu voudras. »

« Tu es un ange, Ella. Est-ce que c’est seulement légal ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Théoriquement, c’est contre notre éthique, sauf que mon partenaire n’a pas vraiment le choix sinon je vais lui tordre le bras. Encore une fois. »

Elle entend une voix bougonne au loin, sans comprendre précisément ce qu’elle dit. Probablement des protestations.

« Merci, vraiment. Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi tu m’aides à ce point, mais je te revaudrai cela au centuple. »

« T’inquiète, c’est par charité chrétienne que mes actions sont motivées. Je sens depuis le moment où je t’ai rencontré que tu as besoin qu’on t’aide et c’est ce que je tente de faire. Tu n’as pas à chercher à vouloir tout me rendre en retour. »

Chloe perd sa langue à cela. Voilà bien longtemps qu’elle a cessé de croire en la générosité de Dieu et de ses suivants. Ella est une humaine ordinaire, à ce qu’elle a cru comprendre. Elle n’a donc aucun doute à avoir quant à la foi de la brune. Toutefois, cela met un doute instinctif en Chloe. Tout ce qui touche à Dieu a été mauvais pour elle jusqu’à présent. À part peut-être Lucifer…

« D’accord, à tout à l’heure. »

Faire confiance n’est pas son point fort. Elle n’a pourtant pas le choix en ce moment. Chloe s’extrait du lit et se dirige vers le miroir de la petite pièce. En fixant ses cernes et ses cheveux en bataille, elle est un peu découragée. Elle tente de se rendre plus présentable, ce qui est une mission perdue d’avance. Chloe retire ensuite la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle caresse sa bague de mariage qui en forme le pendentif. Elle libère la bague de la chaîne et l’enfile à son annulaire gauche. Cela lui fait étrange de sentir à nouveau le bijou couvrir sa cicatrice. C’est surtout très rassurant de savoir que la bague lui fait toujours. Elle se disait qu’avec le temps, pour une raison qu’elle ignore, il n’y aurait plus de place à son annulaire pour elle. Apparemment, elle avait tort. Chloe est contente de s’être trompée.


	10. Soulmates

Chloe et Blake marchent l’un à côté de l’autre en direction de ce vieil édifice un peu à l’écart de Vegas. C’est ici qu’elle compte retrouver Orion. Elle n’a d’ailleurs pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps, il vient à eux dès que l’ambulance d’Ella est à une bonne distance d’eux. L’homme les accueille avec un sourire. La jeune femme se permet de le prendre dans ses bras, les émotions encore vivent en elle. Il lui frictionne le dos quelques instants. Leur étreinte complétée, il les conduit ensuite à l’intérieur où plusieurs autres sans-abri sont disposés un peu partout. Blake se tient si près de Chloe qu’elle doit faire attention pour ne pas lui écraser une patte par accident. Orion baisse la tête vers le molosse, fronçant les sourcils à son comportement.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, fille perdue ? Il n’était pas aussi craintif lorsque je te l’ai donné. »

Chloe tourne la tête vers lui.

« Blake a vu le vrai visage de son maître. »

L’homme semble pensif à cela.

« Cela explique l’agitation dans l’ombre. Le danger se rapproche. Tiens-toi prête. »

« Oui, c’est précisément pour cela que je suis ici. J’ai besoin de les utiliser encore une fois. Lucifer ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de comprendre que tu les caches pour moi. Je crains sa réaction. »

« Je suis prêt à assumer son courroux. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ce qui est vraiment important. Tu as été suivi. »

À cela, Orion continue à avancer sans elle. Chloe inspecte chaque direction. Elle ne voit personne de suspect. Elle décide donc de retourner à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Elle a une petite idée de qui aurait pu la suivre à ce moment précis. La jeune femme continue donc à avancer, s’éloignant de plus en plus de là où se trouve Orion et les autres sans-abri. Un battement d’ailes la pousse finalement à relever la tête. Blake lâche un petit jappement, mais il va immédiatement se cacher derrière Chloe. Celle-ci le retient de s’enfuir en le tenant fermement par son collier. Il pleure fortement lorsque Amenadiel se pose dans toute sa gloire devant la blonde.

« Je me doutais que tu serais le premier à vouloir essayer de me tuer. »

« Ce n’est pas par plaisir, Chloe. Mais, les ordres de mon Père passent avant la famille. »

Il sait donc qu’elle s’est unie à Lucifer. Peu importe comment il a su qu’elle est désormais sa belle-sœur, ça n’a aucune importance apparemment. Chloe se tient pourtant parfaitement droite devant l’ange.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je ne vais pas rejoindre le Paradis aujourd’hui. »

Il lui sourit. Il y a tout de même une lueur de surprise dans le fond de son œil. Elle ne le fait pas languir plus longtemps.

« Si tu me tues maintenant, Lucifer ne pourra jamais récupérer ses ailes. Elles seront détruites au moment même où mon âme quittera mon corps. »

Il fronce les sourcils à cela, visiblement irrité qu’elle le menace de la sorte.

« C’est donc pour cela que tu les as volés ? Pour assurer tes arrières. »

« J’en avais besoin, c’est tout. »

« Évidemment. Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Chloe. Mes frères et sœurs ne seront pas aussi clément envers toi. »

Elle hoche la tête positivement à cela.

« Je suis au courant pour Anariel. Merci de t’en soucier, en tout cas. »

Une fois de plus, l’homme à la peau noire affiche des traits surpris. Pour une fois qu’elle a de l’avance sur Amenadiel, c’est assez agréable de le voir aussi déstabilisé par les évènements.

« Je vois que tu as tout planifié. Sauf peut-être la réaction de Luci. »

Elle baisse les yeux un instant.

« Qui aurait pu le prédire, pas vrai ? »

L’ange rit à cela. Il redéploie ensuite ses ailes.

« Je t’assure qu’en ce moment Anariel est le cadet de tes soucis. Père peut le rappeler à lui s’il le souhaite, contrairement à Luci. Ne perd pas le maigre contrôle qu’il te reste sur mon frère. »

Chloe est au courant de cela aussi. Sur ce, elle observe l’envol d’Amenadiel en serrant la mâchoire. Elle soupire et retourne à l’intérieur d’un pas pressé. Orion revient à elle encore une fois sans qu’elle ait besoin de l’appeler. Elle n’a qu’à relever la tête et il est là à la scruter en silence.

« Quand souhaites-tu procéder ? »

Il lui demande en la fixant dans les yeux.

« La connexion est mauvaise lorsque je suis trop fatiguée. Donne-moi quelques heures et ça devrait aller mieux. »

Il ne semble pas très satisfait par cette réponse.

« Tu as déjà perdu beaucoup de temps récemment. »

« Je sais ! Inutile de me le rappeler, je suis parfaitement au courant ! »

« Puisque c’est probablement ta dernière conversation avec lui, autant la faire potable. Préviens-moi lorsque tu te sentiras prête. »

Orion s’éloigne une fois de plus d’elle sans demander son reste. Chloe vient caresser nerveusement la tête de Blake qui pleure d’un coup sans raison particulière. Peut-être parce qu’il sent le stress qui grandit en sa maîtresse. Orion à raison et c’est bien cela qui l’effraye. Lorsque Lucifer aura récupéré ses ailes, elle ne pourra plus faire ce qu’elle fait depuis quatre mois désormais. Portant ses ongles à sa bouche, elle commence à les ronger en progressant dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre un coin tranquille.

 

* * *

 

L’énorme porte du coffre-fort s’ouvre paresseusement. Seuls Chloe et Orion sont autorisés à y entrer, faisant en sorte que le molosse demeure assit à pleurnicher lorsque la porte se referme aussi lentement. Progressant à l’intérieur, elle est toujours aussi subjuguée par la beauté et la luminosité impressionnante des ailes de son mari. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu’elle les fixe depuis une bonne minute déjà sans avoir bougée.

« Ne perdons pas davantage de temps. Je vais m’occuper de ton corps pendant la rencontre. Si nécessaire, je vais te forcer à revenir. Je ne sens pas de danger imminent, ce qui te laisse une bonne marge de manœuvre. Évite de traîner, toutefois. »

Elle hoche la tête aux conseils d’Orion et s’approche des ailes jusqu’à pouvoir les toucher. Chloe posent ses mains sur chacune d’entre elles et se concentre afin de connecter avec la lumière qui se trouve à l’intérieur. Établir la connexion est de plus en plus facile à force de pratique. De ce fait, il ne lui faut plus autant de temps qu’auparavant pour fusionner son âme à celle du Samael d’origine.

Lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux, Chloe reconnaît le décor qui l’entoure. Selon ce qu’il lui a dit la première fois, il s’agit de l’un des plus beaux jardins du Paradis où les anges aiment se réunir pour jouer. La jeune femme se réveille donc une fois de plus dans les bras d’une version identique à Lucifer, si ce n’est qu’il y a des lustres de plus jeune dans ses prunelles chocolat. Il baisse la tête sur elle, lui offrant un sourire.

**« Tu es de retour, Noxae. »**

Elle n’a pas encore l’habitude qu’il l’appelle de la sorte. Sauf qu’elle passe rapidement outre ce détail. Chloe se redresse un peu, se tenant par elle-même à côté de cette version si candide de Lucifer.

« Oui. Mais, j’ai bien peur que ce soit pour la dernière fois. Ton corps te cherche ardemment. Il va finir par te retrouver et… »

**« Et nous séparer à nouveau. »**

Il termine pour elle, baissant les yeux tristement. Chloe souhaitait être plus douce avec Samael. Elle sait qu’il est plus délicat de lui dire les choses sous cette forme. Il représente l’énergie pure de Lucifer, le reste de sa personnalité, si l’on veut. Cette version est très émotive, ce qui explique probablement pourquoi le Diable tenait tellement à se débarrasser de ses ailes une fois sur Terre. Il ne voulait pas avoir le poids de Samael sur les épaules. Littéralement.

« Je suis désolé, j’aurais aimé avoir plus de temps. Il y a tellement de choses que j’ai encore besoin de savoir sur nous. Ça me fait de la peine de devoir tout arrêter alors qu’on ne commence qu’à se connaître. »

**« Il y aura d’autres occasions, ma tendre. »**

« J’en doute. »

**« Le destin n’est pas fixé. Si mon corps se montre ouvert à me donner une place à nouveau, alors nous avons une chance de nous retrouver un jour. »**

Samael est tellement optimiste, cela brise le cœur de Chloe. Comment lui dire qu’elle doute que Lucifer accepte un jour de vouloir rattacher ses ailes à son dos ? Il faut qu’elle se concentre sur le but de sa visite.

« J’ai besoin de ton aide, Samael. »

Aussitôt, il se montre très attentif à la jeune femme en face de lui.

« De nombreux ennemis sont sur le point de s’en prendre à moi. Ils veulent tuer mon corps mortel pour que mon âme réintègre les mains de Dieu. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire. »

Il baisse les yeux, songeur.

**« Je n’ai pas changé d’avis quant à ma décision de ne pas contribuer à alourdir ton âme jusqu’à échapper à la force d’attraction de ce monde-ci. Ta place n’est pas en Enfer, mais ici. »**

Chloe soupire. Encore et toujours cet éternel débat entre eux. Cela a été le cœur de leur discussion depuis les derniers mois. Elle n’est toujours pas parvenu à le convaincre, malgré mille et un argument.

« Samael, nous ne pourrons plus jamais être ensemble si à ma mort tu me laisses réintégrer le Paradis. Tu es coincé tout comme Lucifer. Cet endroit où nous sommes est vide de toute vie puisqu’il ne s’agit que d’une illusion. Tu me l’as dit le premier jour ! Si je vais là-haut, toi tu n’y seras pas ! »

**« À cause de mon bannissement, je sais. »**

« Alors, pourquoi tu n’es pas égoïste, pour une fois ! Je veux que l’on soit ensemble dans la vie comme dans la mort. Et tu ne pourras jamais rejoindre le Paradis. Laisse-moi être avec toi en Enfer. »

La blonde commence à pleurer malgré elle. Samael réfléchit intensément de son côté, à un tel point que le monde qu’il maintient artificiellement autour d’eux s’effrite légèrement. Il relève enfin la tête vers elle.

**« Il y a toujours l’autre option. »**

Chloe secoue vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je refuse de brûler tes ailes pour voir si effectivement ta théorie va fonctionner. On n’a pas la certitude que ça va marcher. »

**« Mais, si je ne réintègre pas mon corps une fois brûlé, il n’y a qu’un seul autre endroit qui peut me réclamer. Nous serons alors tous les deux au Paradis. Ensemble pour l’éternité. »**

« Non, non, je t’en prie. Arrête ! Tu pourrais très bien disparaître pour toujours. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle Lucifer ne t’a jamais détruit lorsqu’il s’est coupé les ailes. »

Samael lui sourit en venant essuyer les larmes sur ses joues.

**« Mon corps ne pouvait pas consciemment se débarrasser de moi parce que la séparation était fraîche. Désormais que nous sommes détachés bien distinctement l’un de l’autre, il pourrait me détruire s’il le souhaitait. »**

Elle le regarde durement.

« Je ne le permettrai pas. Il me faut plus de temps pour convaincre Lucifer de te réintégrer. Dans son état actuel, il refusera. Il est trop en colère contre moi. »

L’âme ne semble pas comprendre le concept d’une telle émotion dirigée contre Noxae. Évidemment, puisqu’il est incapable d’éprouver le moindre sentiment négatif envers l’autre partie de lui-même. Encore une chose qui distingue Samael et Lucifer.

**« Combien de temps ? »**

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais si entre temps quelque chose devait m’arriver, il faut impérativement que j’ai un moyen pour échapper au Paradis. Donne-moi le capacité de le faire, Samael. Je t’en supplie. »

Elle pourrait réellement se mettre à genoux devant lui s’il le faut. Il réfléchit à nouveau.

**« Alourdir ton âme va alléger la mienne. »**

Effectivement, il a raison. S’il lui donne des pouvoirs, il va en perdre forcément.

« Alors, rend nous égaux. Comme Dieu aurait dû le faire dès le départ. »

Il hésite beaucoup selon les traits de son visage.

**« Cela implique de te donner énormément de pouvoirs. Trop pour ton corps humain, j’en ai peur. »**

Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Chloe se sait en cruel manque de temps. Elle n’aura pas le choix de le laisser définitivement sous peu.

« Alors, donne-moi tout ce que je suis capable de prendre et on verra pour la suite. Donne-moi au minimum assez de pouvoirs pour être capable de me défendre sans toi. »

Il la regarde longuement.

**« Je dois y réfléchir. »**

Elle s’empare soudainement de son visage à deux mains, complètement désespérée.

« On n’a pas le temps pour ça. J’ai besoin d’une réponse maintenant. »

Les minutes passent sans qu’il ne réagisse. Chloe continue de pleurer librement, allant appuyer son front contre le sien. Samael semble réfléchir, mais il ne répond rien. La blonde a peur que d’une seconde à l’autre Orion la ramène à la réalité et qu’elle revienne bredouille. Soudainement, l’âme de Lucifer bouge, la poussant à le regarder.

**« Je vais te donner ce que tu demandes, mais à la seule condition que tu me laisses parler seul à seul avec mon corps. Il doit savoir pourquoi j’ai accepté de t’accorder plus de poids. Pas assez pour t’empêcher de rejoindre le Paradis à ta mort, mais suffisamment pour améliorer tes chances de survie face à nos ennemis. »**

Sans réfléchir, elle plonge pour l’embrasser. C’est la première fois qu’elle ose le faire avec cette version de lui. Le résultat est étrange. Elle ne ressent pas la chaleur ou l’ardeur habituelle de Lucifer lorsqu’il lui répond en baiser. C’est un peu comme si elle embrassait un parfait inconnu même. Elle se retire donc, gênée.

« Cela a été plus fort que moi, pardon. »

Il lui sourit, allant caresser ses cheveux doucement. Elle était en train d’oublier qu’il est incapable de lui en vouloir. Elle aurait pu le gifler à la place qu’il aurait réagi de la même manière.

**« Il me tarde déjà de te retrouver, Noxae. »**

Elle vient le prendre dans ses bras, un geste déjà un peu plus normal entre eux. Fermant fortement les yeux, Chloe s’autorise à se laisser partir de cet endroit. Lorsqu’elle ouvrira les paupières, elle aura réintégré son corps humain. Il ne lui reste qu’une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

« Je t’aime. »

Puis, elle ouvre les yeux.


	11. When Lucifer Meets Ella

« J’ai encore gagné, on dirait, Mikey ! »

Ella s’exclame en dévoilant ses cartes. L’ambulancier se penche vers l’avant, exaspéré d’avoir une fois de plus perdu face à sa coéquipière.

« Non, mais c’est impossible d’avoir autant de chance. Tu triches, c’est certain. »

« Et toi tu es un mauvais perdant. Allez, donne-moi ma récompense ! »

L’homme soupire fortement et dépose sans délicatesse dans les mains de l’hispanique sa boîte à lunch. Souriant, Ella commence à fouiller à l’intérieur et s’émerveille devant son butin.

« J’adore les sandwichs au poulet de ta mère ! Mmh, les meilleurs au monde ! »

L’autre bougonne en rangeant les cartes pour la prochaine fois. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il accepte de toujours jouer avec Ella alors qu’il ne gagne jamais. C’est presque de l’acharnement à ce point. Les deux ambulanciers se retournent vivement vers le côté passager du véhicule lorsque l’on y toque frénétiquement. Mikey ouvre la porte puisque le bruit vient de son côté.

**« Oh, hello ! »**

Une voix britannique. Puis, le cri du partenaire d’Ella alors qu’on le tire hors de son siège. La brune est bouche bée en voyant un homme en costume entrer et s’installer en replaçant son veston à la place de son collègue. Il tend une main à la jeune femme.

**« Ella Lopez, c’est bien cela ? »**

« Hum, si c’est pour le crayon du bureau du chef que j’ai volé par accident lundi dernier, je me suis déjà excusée. »

Elle lève même les mains en signe de reddition. Lucifer fronce les sourcils.

**« Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas un policier. Absolument pas ! Je suis même tout le contraire. »**

« Hum, d’accord, monsieur le criminel. Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de trucs, vous savez. Du moins, j’ai arrêté avant que les choses se gâte avec mon ancien petit-ami qui insistait toujours pour qu’on... »

**« Assez de blabla ! Revenons-en à moi, d’accord ? »**

Ella hausse les épaules, un peu indifférente à cette demande.

**« Et baisse les mains, par tous les Enfers ! Je ne suis pas en train de te menacer. Pas encore, du moins. »**

La jeune femme n’est plus certaine du pied sur lequel danser. Elle baisse donc à moitié ses mains, prête à les relever aussitôt en cas de nécessité. Lucifer la pointe d’un coup.

**« Ton nom est bien Ella Lopez ? »**

« J’imagine qu’il est un peu trop tard pour changer de nom, alors par défaut c’est bien le cas. »

Le Diable fronce encore davantage les sourcils. Cette femme le fait exprès pour jouer avec ses nerfs ou quoi ?

**« Un simple oui aurait été amplement suffisant. »**

Il soupire, lui tendant à nouveau sa main droite.

**« Lucifer Morningstar. Je crois que tu caches actuellement à ton domicile une personne très précieuse à mes yeux. »**

L’humaine voit son sourire lui revenir. Elle se saisit de la main de l’homme en costume et la serre avec une joie qui effraye aussitôt le propriétaire de l’autre main.

« Mon Dieu, le mari plein aux as de Chloe, c’est toi ! »

**« Pour faire plus simple, je vais répondre positivement à cette affirmation, même s’il existe bien plus riche que moi, Miss Lopez. »**

« C’est vraiment mon jour de chance ! »

Le Diable ignore s’il doit prendre cela comme un compliment étant donné l’étrangeté de la jeune femme.

**« C’est généralement ce que les gens disent lorsqu’ils ont le plaisir de ma compagnie, en effet. Maintenant, pouvons-nous revenir encore une fois à moi. »**

« Ah pardon, j’ai tendance à légèrement déroger quand je suis surexcitée. On parlait de quoi déjà ? »

Lucifer lève les yeux au ciel. Il est sur le point de laisser sa place à Mollie pour qu’elle s’occupe de parlementer.

**« Chloe. »**

Ella commence à déballer le sandwich au poulet du lunch de Mikey tout en se souvenant de ce qu’ils parlaient précédemment.

« Oui, c’est vrai ! Je suis désolé, mon vieux, mais elle a déjà quitté mon « humble demeure » après à peine quelques heures. J’imagine que ça n’avait rien à voir avec les châteaux dans lesquels vous vivez tous les deux, je n’ai pas raison ? Ça te dérange si je mange tout en parlant ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Lucifer écarquille les yeux comme face à son pire cauchemar réunit en une seule personne.

**« Il y a tellement d’aberrations dans cette réponse que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »**

« Concombre ? »

**« Quoi ? »**

« Est-ce que tu veux partager avec moi ces délicieux morceaux de concombre ? »

Elle lui montre le sac dans lesquels les légumes sont coupés parfaitement en rondelle. Sans la pelure verte évidemment.

**« Je suis en Enfer. »**

« Hum, c’est une bonne façon de décrire Vegas, j’avoue. »

Elle lui dit en croquant dans une rondelle de concombre. Il semble sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs tandis qu’elle lui sourit. Il se retient en tout cas fortement de se cogner la tête contre le tableau de bord. Il ignore au possible le son de mastication en provenance de la bouche de l’ambulancière hyperactive.

**« Je m’y prends visiblement mal. Allons-y avec des questions simples : Où se trouve ma femme présentement ? »**

Ella avale sa bouchée avant de replonger sa main dans le sac pour cueillir une nouvelle rondelle.

« Je dirais là où je l’ai déposé cet avant-midi. »

**« Excellent, enfin du progrès ! Et où cela se trouve-t-il, exactement ? »**

« Tu sais, je pense que ça serait beaucoup plus simple si je t’y conduisais. Mais, seulement parce que je trouve que tu es un type super cool et totalement désespéré pour venir me voir moi afin de retrouver ta femme plutôt que des pros comme la police. »

Il ignore s’il s’agit d’un compliment ou d’une insulte. Lucifer fixe un instant le vide à la recherche de la réponse idéale à cette réplique avant de laisser tomber en chemin.

**« Oui, « cool » est la manière parfaite de me qualifier, je présume. »**

« Je le savais. Dire que Mikey croyait que tu étais un tordu comme on en voit tellement dans le coin. J’avais foi en toi, Lucifer. »

L’évocation de la foi donne presque un haut le cœur au Diable, ce qui est parfaitement illogique à la base. Ella mord dans son sandwich au poulet à pleine dents.

« Tu sais, je crois que toi et moi on va bien s’entendre au final. »

Il fronce les sourcils une fois de plus, ignorant l’odeur de nourriture qui ne lui inspire pas une grande confiance.

**« Oui, probablement. Pas trop longtemps de préférence. »**

Elle rit à cela. Le Diable s’éloigne quelque peu par réflexe, afin qu’elle ne s’étouffe pas près de lui avec sa bouchée.

« Tu as un sacré sens de l’humour en plus ! J’adore. Je vois immédiatement ce que Chloe a pu te trouver. »

Il déglutie en la regardant quelques secondes.

**« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon côté. Ça te dérange si on part maintenant pour retrouver ma femme. Je suis impatient de... »**

« Owww, de lui sauter dans les bras et de l’embrasser comme dans chaque film d’amour digne de ce nom ? »

**« En fait, j’allais dire de quitter ce véhicule horriblement laid et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. »**

La brune rit à cela.

« J’aime bien ce petit bolide, il en a sauvé des vies, tu sais. Mais, je peux comprendre pourquoi les gens ont des préjugés envers lui. Il est l’incompris des véhicules de ce monde. »

Elle lui répond tout en caressant avec affection le volant de l’ambulance. Lucifer la fixe en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

**« Hum, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te suivre dans ma Corvette à la place. Laisse-moi juste te rendre ton... »**

Lucifer ouvre la porte et en quelques secondes Mikey réintègre son siège. Mollie qui s’occupait de le surveiller jusque là fait un petit sourire à Ella qui les regarde sans comprendre. Le Diable referme la porte sans demander son reste et commence à fulminer jusqu’à son véhicule. Mollie ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passe sauf qu’il la coupe vivement.

**« Sans commentaire. »**

Elle n’en fait donc aucun. Ils retrouvent la décapotable et Lucifer démarre le moteur en se parlant tout seul, probablement pour se défouler de sa récente interaction avec l’amie de Chloe. Mollie n’a aucune idée de ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état, mais c’est la première fois qu’elle le voit aussi agacée après avoir discuté avec une femme. Il est d’ordinaire capable de les charmer en quelques secondes et d’obtenir ce qu’il veut rapidement. Cela ne semble pas le cas avec Ella. Il finira bien par cracher le morceau une fois qu’il aura cessé sa bouderie. S’il y a bien une chose que Mollie a apprise à force d’être l’employée de Lucifer, c’est qu’il ne manque jamais une occasion de dire sa façon de penser. La jeune aime bien affirmer de lui qu’il se plaint constamment, sauf qu’il la reprend alors en lui disant que c’est plutôt un moyen d’obtenir la perfection autour de lui. Cela n’en demeure pas moins une façon détournée de critiquer dès qu’on lui ouvre la porte. En cas de besoin, il se fera même un plaisir de donner son opinion même si personne ne la veut. Mollie est donc convaincue qu’il va finir par lui parler de ce qui s’est passé. Pour le moment, le silence qui s’est installé entre eux pendant que la Corvette suit l’ambulance à travers les rues de Vegas n’est pas lourd du tout. C’est même agréable de pouvoir profiter de la vue de la sorte.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent à l’endroit où se trouve apparemment Chloe, Ella leur indique le bâtiment de la main en ajoutant plus au passage d’autres paroles. Sauf que le Diable l’ignore royalement, les dépasse prestement et s’empresse de s’engouffrer dans le stationnement poussiéreux de l’édifice à l’abandon. Ella fronce les sourcils.

« Cool, mais malpoli le Lucifer. »

« Tu parles, je pense qu’il m’a disloqué l’épaule tout à l’heure. J’ai un foutu mal de bras ! »

« Oh, tu permets que je te replace l’épaule !? La dernière fois c’était toi qui l’a fait sur cette femme. C’est mon tour, maintenant ! »

Mikey secoue la tête de gauche à droite tandis qu’elle les ramène sur l’autoroute.

« Allez, ça ne va prendre que deux secondes ! On peut le jouer aux cartes, si tu préfères. »

« Merde, Ella ! »

« Bah quoi, soit s’est moi, soit s’est le Docteur Wilson à l’urgence. »

Mikey tourne vivement la tête dans sa direction.

« Qu-quoi !? C’est Becky Wilson qui est en charge de l’urgence aujourd’hui ? »

Ella hoche la tête avec un visage qui veut tout dire. Un visage qui signifie « Oui, je sais que tu es totalement dingue d’elle et je cherche d’ailleurs par tous les moyens à ce que vous finissiez ensemble. » L’homme se racle la gorge et se remet un peu plus droit sur son siège.

« Finalement, je pense que mon épaule n’a rien. »

La jeune femme vient le disputer amicalement en espagnol avant de revenir à l’anglais.

« Laisse-moi au moins regarder, bébé Mikey. »

Voyant qu’il ne pourra pas se sortir de cette situation par lui-même, son coéquipier soupire fortement et accepte que ce soit Ella qui s’occupe de l’examiner. N’importe qui sauf le Docteur Wilson... Des plans pour qu’il s’évanouisse devant elle si elle le touche et que l’hôpital en entier se moque de lui. Ella danse sur son siège pour célébrer sa victoire tout en continuant à manger. Elle tend d’ailleurs un sac à Mikey.

« Concombre ? »


	12. Daddy's Home

La poussière alourdie toujours l’air ambiant lorsque Lucifer s’extrait de la Corvette, un regard méfiant en place. Il en a assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Au moins, le jeu est sur le point de prendre fin. Il sent la douleur dans sa chair se réveiller un peu plus depuis quelques minutes déjà. Chloe est tout près. Sa mortalité est donc de retour. Et cela ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Il se souvient pourtant de cette époque pas si lointaine où cet aspect de sa relation avec sa femme ne le perturbait absolument pas. Les choses semblent avoir changées désormais, le découvrant à la rage qui accompagne sa douleur. C’est surtout sa main droite le problème. Elle a été la plus endommagée par son combat avec les traqueurs. Sa guérison est d’ailleurs plus lente à cet endroit. Chloe ne sera d’aucun soulagement dans ce petit souci physique. Tellement de haine envers celle qu’il aime pourtant plus que tout. Les choses ont déjà été plus simples entre eux, tellement illusoires visiblement. Lucifer ne pensait pas qu’elle pouvait le trahir, l’abandonner et le voler. Voilà ce qu’il récolte à faire confiance à quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. On ne lui refera pas deux fois le même coup, en tout cas.

Lui et Mollie ont à peine le temps de faire un premier pas vers le bâtiment dans lequel Lucifer sent désormais parfaitement bien la présence de Chloe que quelqu’un vient à leur rencontre. Orion est fidèle à lui-même, allant au-devant de ses invités, même les plus indésirés. C’est toutefois envers un autre membre du comité d’accueil que le Diable accorde son attention. Il distingue un chien qui s’approche à grande vitesse. Lourd dans sa démarche, la queue qui s’agite gaiement et la langue bien pendante dans l’air sale, Blake dépasse le propriétaire des lieux pour fondre vers les deux nouveaux.

**« Oh non, pas encore toi ! Couchez ! »**

Le molosse écrase son ventre au sol aussitôt, décélérant par une simple glissade sur le sable. Blake continue de fixer Lucifer avec une attention parfaite et un bonheur indéniable. Mollie fixe la bête, tout aussi étonnée que son compagnon d’un autre monde.

**« Intéressant. »**

Lucifer sourit malicieusement. Il a une idée derrière la tête, c’est assez évident à remarquer. Orion termine de les rejoindre pendant ce temps. Les deux hommes se toisent un moment alors que le chien demeure sagement cloué au sol. Lucifer fronce les sourcils.

**« Est-ce qu’on se connaît ? »**

Il continue de fixer l’autre avec un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu.

**« J’ai l’étrange impression qu’on s’est déjà croisé quelque part. Qui es-tu ? »**

« Il y a bien longtemps que j’ai perdu le privilège d’être désigné par une identité. »

Le mari de Chloe soupire. Pourquoi tout le monde se montre résistant avec lui aujourd’hui ? Il n’a vraiment pas la patience pour cela.

**« On se connaît, oui ou non ? »**

« Dans une autre vie, j’ai déjà servie le Diable. C’était avant qu’il me bannisse, toutefois. »

Lucifer comble encore un peu plus la distance entre eux, entrant dans l’espace personnel d’Orion.

**« Banni ? Quel joli petit mensonge. Il n’y a qu’une seule personne que j’ai déjà bannie durant mon règne et elle est morte depuis des lustres. »**

« Je n’oserai pas mentir à celui que je considère toujours comme mon maître. »

Le Diable éclate de rire à cela.

**« Quelle étrange façon de prouver sa loyauté que d’être complice de deux crimes envers son dit-maître. Il me semble évident désormais que non seulement je vais trouver Chloe à l’intérieur, mais également MES ailes. »**

Laissant son visage rouge couvrir ses traits, Lucifer s’empare du collet d’Orion et le soulève de terre avec rage. Ce dernier ne bronche même pas, bien qu’il souffre visiblement de l’effet de strangulation des mains de son « maître ».

**« Comment as-tu survécu toutes ces années en échappant à ma vigilance ? Allons, si tu es bien celui que tu prétends être, tu es incapable de te tenir debout par toi-même plus de cinq minutes. Tu es un parasite comme il s’en fait peu. Toujours à être sur l’épaule de celui que tu prétends servir. Embrouillant les idées de ma femme cette fois, il semblerait. »**

Orion demeure silencieux, sa gorge de plus en plus comprimée par Lucifer.

**« Dommage, puisque tu as déjà eu ton utilité. Tu me fournissais d’excellents cerbères miniatures. »**

Le visage du Diable se tourne vers Blake. Celui-ci relève les oreilles avec attention. Il attend de recevoir son prochain ordre.

**« Ramène-moi Chloe Decker-Morningstar ! Vivante ! »**

L’expression du chien change brusquement. Le roux de son pelage se transforme en noir et sa gueule commence à s’écumer alors que sa tête augmente de volume. Les pattes de Blake s’élargissent de façon impressionnantes, libérant des griffes imposantes et tranchantes. En tout, l’animal double de volume sous les yeux lumineux de son véritable maître. Le cerbère s’élance par la suite à l’intérieur de l’édifice, créant hurlements de peur et fracas inquiétants sur son passage. On pourrait presque croire qu’il vient de défoncer une porte de blindée à l’instant. Ce qui est fort probablement le cas étant donné la grande force de ces anciens serviteurs de Satan. Un cri résonne au loin. Un que Lucifer pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

**« Oh, c’est mon signal, je pense. Ce que je me suis ennuyé de déléguer la sale besogne à des bêtes prêtent à tout pour me plaire. »**

Il laisse tomber par terre le corps d’Orion avant de commencer à le traîner à sa suite dans le sable.

_« Lucifer ? »_

Ce dernier s’arrête. Il vient de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement important et qui pourtant n’a pas empêchée au final sa colère monstrueuse de prendre toute la place. Figé sur place par la réalité cruelle qui lui explose en pleine face, le Diable n’ose pas se retourner pour voir sa réaction. La petite… Son visage... Non ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il gâche tout ? Sentant des larmes amères et non-désirés emplir son regard, Lucifer doit agir. Immédiatement. Il lâche donc Orion subitement et fait disparaître son masque rouge.

**« À la niche, cerbère ! »**

Ce n’est pas un ordre crié avec puissance, mais Blake peut l’entendre aisément malgré tout. Le chien de l’Enfer va réintégrer sa forme terrestre et perdre sa force redoutable. Chloe aura une chance de lui fuir. D’emmener ses ailes avec elle, peut-être même. Il pourrait tout perdre d’un coup. Encore une fois. Il s’en fiche de toute façon, désormais. Rien d’autre n’a d’importance alors qu’il a commis la seule erreur qu’il s’était promise de ne jamais faire avec Mollie. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se retourne pourtant enfin vers elle. La petite le fixe intensément. Il le savait... C’était presque écrit dans le ciel qu’elle allait avoir peur. Lucifer peine à respirer. Il ose un pas dans sa direction. Mollie se crispe aussitôt. Il peut la voir littéralement trembler comme une feuille. Quelqu’un l’appelle derrière lui. Une voix qui l’aurait attirée à n’importe quelle autre occasion. Orion remue non loin de Lucifer, faisant visiblement signe au nouvel arrivant de ne pas approcher ou de se taire du moins. Probablement la deuxième option puisque la voix ne se manifeste plus.

« Ne t’approche pas, fille perdue. »

Il dit même tandis qu’une première larme coule lentement de la joue délicate de Mollie. Lucifer fait un autre pas. La jeune laisse échapper un sanglot douloureux. Elle tremble encore plus, à un tel point qu’il craint qu’elle finisse par s’écrouler par terre. Lucifer fixe la petite avec tellement de désespoir. Il s’accroche à la très maigre chance qu’il y a peut-être encore en elle. Qu’elle ne le déteste pas réellement. Que le choc initial va soudainement passer et qu’elle va commencer à rire plutôt. Ou lui sourire même. Il vendrait son âme pour la voir lui sourire et lui assurer de la sorte qu’elle est toujours de son côté.

**« Je t’en prie, Mollie… ne m’abandonnes pas… pas toi aussi… »**

Lucifer n’ose plus bouger. Il a tellement peur de ce qui va arriver. De la décision qu’elle va prendre. Mollie n’offre pourtant rien de plus pour lui indiquer un quelconque choix. Les larmes se multiplient seulement de plus en plus jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Elle tente d’inspirer plus fortement à travers sa peine. Comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, en fait. Il se montre donc patient. Il attend une éternité cette seule réponse, il lui semble.

_« Sss... »_

C’est un début. Lucifer aimerait bien l’aider, mais il ne sait pas comment. Il en a trop fait déjà. Autour d’eux, plusieurs personnes se réunissent. Les sans-abri sous la protection d’Orion viennent assister à cette étrange scène qui se déroule à la porte d’entrée de leur refuge. Chloe tient Blake par la peau du cou afin qu’il ne s’approche pas de Lucifer. L’animal semble être redevenu lui-même après avoir essayé de la traîner par la cheville hors du coffre-fort. Maintenant que la porte est détruite, les ailes sont exposées à qui le veut. Il serait si facile pour son propriétaire de les reprendre et de repartir d’où il vient. Pourtant, son mari est très préoccupé par la réaction de Mollie Fisher. Si seulement Chloe pouvait savoir d’où ce drame est né exactement pour ne plus attendre la suite avec inquiétude comme tous les autres. Orion vient de rejoindre sa protégée, après avoir rampé quelques instants sur le sol. Il ne lui offre aucun mot d’explication. Le public est donc tout aussi attentif à ce qui va suivre que les deux protagonistes principaux. La voix de la jeune tente une fois de plus de s’extraire de ses cordes vocales nouées.

_« Sse… Rmm… oi... »_

Pourquoi est-ce soudainement si difficile de prononcer deux petits mots. À défaut de parvenir à les articuler complètement, Mollie ouvre les bras. Lucifer n’a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu’elle veut. Il termine de combler la distance qui les sépare en une seconde et il la serre fort contre son torse. Elle pleure contre lui, mais le retient du plus fort qu’elle le peut pour ne pas qu’il s’éloigne. Pour les spectateurs, c’est assez déstabilisant de voir un homme de la carrure de Lucifer rendre presque la jeune invisible tellement elle apparaît minuscule dans ses bras. Personne ne parle ou ne cherche à les perturber toutefois. Les regards demeurent sur le duo improbable. Une humaine aussi jeune et le Diable incarné. Qui se font une accolade de réconfort et d’affection au milieu de nulle part. Chloe les fixe avec des prunelles indignées. Elle se doutait qu’un lien pouvait se développer entre son mari et cette petite naïve de la protection des témoins, mais pas de là à ce qu’elle devienne sa préférée... Ça, elle ne peut tout simplement pas le supporter. Mollie doit impérativement disparaître de leur vie.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le calme revient en la jeune humaine, Lucifer la garde jalousement contre lui alors qu’il décide de faire comme si cet endroit lui appartenait. Il entre en roi et maître chez Orion en ignorant toutes les personnes présentent autour de lui. Le Diable s’oriente facilement en suivant les traces de saccages de Blake. Il n’a ainsi aucun mal à retrouver ses précieuses ailes qui étaient bien protégées au final, il doit l’admettre. C’est la première fois que Mollie peut voir à quoi elles ressemblent et ce n’est pas un spectacle déplaisant pour la petite favorite. Elle n’est pas assez audacieuse pour s’élancer vers l’avant et les toucher, toutefois. Non, elle préfère demeurer blottie contre Lucifer alors qu’il soupire longuement.

**« Tout ça pour quelques vulgaires vieilles plumes. »**

Il lâche avant de se retourner vers Orion et Chloe.

**« La fête est terminée, les enfants. Papa est rentré et il n’est pas content qu’on ait touché à ses affaires en son absence. »**

La blonde lève les yeux au ciel par réflexe. Cela n’échappe pas à son mari, bien évidemment.

**« Je n’ai pas encore choisi quelle punition je vous réserve, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je sais me montrer très imaginatif dans ce domaine. N’ai-je pas raison, Deymor ? »**

Chloe se tourne instinctivement vers Orion, surprise de le voir rire légèrement. C’est donc ainsi qu’il s’appelle. Il n’a jamais clairement spécifié d’où il venait exactement, ni de comment il avait pu mettre la main sur la dernière espèce de cerbères élevés originairement beaucoup plus bas au sud. En Enfer, quoi. Loin d’être naïve, la blonde avait deviné qu’il était une sorte de démon comme Maze. Ça ne lui semblait pas logique avant de voir Orion et Lucifer interagir. Ils se sont connus et ils ont probablement déjà été proches, même. Sauf que quelque chose est arrivé pour que ce Deymor perde sa place privilégiée et qu’il soit remplacé. Par Mazikeen, peut-être. Qui sait ? C’est donc chose commune pour le Diable de passer d’une personne à l’autre de la sorte. Chloe ne sait pas trop si elle doit être encore plus offensée que sa remplaçante soit toujours collée contre son mari ou si elle doit attendre encore un peu avant de déverser sa colère contre Mollie. Une chose est certaine, elle n’a pas envie que les choses s’éternisent.

« Lucifer, elles sont à toi. Tu as raison, je n’aurais pas dû te les emprunter de la sorte. Tu es libre de les reprendre. Personne ne va chercher à t’arrêter. »

Le Diable la fixe durement.

**« J’espère bien, ma chérie. Je ne comptais pas repartir sans elles. Ni sans toi, d’ailleurs. Fais tes valises, je te ramène à la maison dès ce soir. »**

Il n’entend pas négocier. Lucifer ne lui laisse d’ailleurs même pas l’opportunité de protester en se rapprochant aussitôt de ce qui lui appartient. Mollie demeure sur place, observant Chloe avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard. La blonde soupire mentalement et vient attraper la main de la petite pour l’isoler dans une pièce adjacente. Dès qu’elles sont seules, la plus vieille ne perd pas une seconde de plus et passe à l’attaque. Elle gifle violemment Mollie à la joue gauche, se retenant pour ne pas répéter immédiatement son geste en voyant la surprise sur le visage de la brune.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? »

Les yeux remplis de larmes de l’autre femme s’écarquillent.

_« Non. »_

La réponse est courte et honnête, ça Chloe ne peut pas le contester. Elle baisse donc sa main pour la maintenir le dos contre le mur à la place. La colère en l’ancienne policière peut facilement retomber en violence si elle ne se contrôle pas. Avec Lucifer non loin, vaut mieux éviter qu’elle aille dans une autre discussion musclée avec Mollie. Bon sang, pourquoi c’est la seconde fois qu’elle frappe cette enfant volontairement ?

« Tu m’as volé ma place, Mollie. Moi qui croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance en te laissant avec lui. Je vois bien que j’ai eu tort. Tu en as bien profité dans mon dos, n’est-ce pas ? Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es assez pathétique pour être tombée sous son charme. J’espère que tu ne t’es pas trop fait à cette vie avec lui parce que je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus le toucher tant que je serais vivante. Je vais m’en assurer personnellement. »

Mollie ne peut tout simplement plus demeurer silencieuse alors que celle qu’elle considère toujours comme son amie se fourvoie totalement. Chloe est jalouse, visiblement. Elle ne voit plus les choses clairement. Quand bien même, la petite en a trop sur le cœur pour se taire plus longtemps.

_« Tu sembles croire que tu es la seule à avoir des difficultés à faire confiance. Au cas où tu ne mesures pas l’étendue de son âge, il s’est sentie trahi toute sa vie. Une vie aussi longue que l’existence de l’univers, Chloe. Tu avais une seule chance avec Lucifer et tu l’as gâché. Tu espères maintenant tout récupérer comme tu l’as laissé en partant ? Je suis désolé de te l’apprendre, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et je n’ai pas dit qu’il ne t’aimait plus. Parce qu’il t’aime encore autant qu’avant. Le problème n’est pas là. Là où ça coince c’est qu’il réalise enfin que tu es celle qui peut lui faire autant mal. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu’il a pu faire en ton absence ? Il se détruisait continuellement. Avec tout ce qu’il trouvait. De l’alcool et de la drogue, principalement. S’envoyer en l’air ? Il aurait bien aimé en être capable pour te trahir toi aussi. Il se trouvait faible, insignifiant, responsable de ton départ, même. Il a mit la faute sur lui parce que c’est plus naturel de faire ça que de se dire qu’il s’est trompé sur toi depuis le début. C’est forcément lui le problème et tu as bien fait de foutre le camp comme tu l’as fait. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment ça m’a affecté moi de voir quelqu’un que je connaissais à peine souffrir de la sorte sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ? Il ne voulait même plus que j’entre au Lux au début. Il me poussait hors de sa vie volontairement. J’ai insisté tellement sous prétexte que je voulais seulement un boulot qu’il a fini par céder pour avoir la paix. Il s’est bien rendu compte des efforts que je faisais pour m’occuper de lui. Je tentais de lui remonter le moral, bien que je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais. Je ne me suis jamais occupé d’un autre être vivant que moi avant. Même pas d’un poisson rouge. Alors, me demander de surveiller le Diable en attendant que tu reviennes, je savais que je ne pourrai pas y arriver. Être Mollie, ça je pouvais le faire. C’est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui, en fait. Et ça me faisait mal de réaliser que ce n’était pas assez. Je n’étais pas celle qu’il voulait. Il te voulait toi. Il me confond encore avec toi régulièrement, sans même s’en rendre compte. C’est là que je me suis rendu compte que je n’étais qu’un bouche-trou pour lui. Je te remplaçais en attendant, si tu préfères. Une version moins jolie, moins précieuse de toi. Oh, j’ai bien cherché à le laisser se démerder tout seul. Je ne voulais pas être un lot de consolation. J’ai essayé de partir. Une fois. C’est d’ailleurs ce jour-là que je l’ai vu au plus bas. Il avait saccagé le penthouse. Ce qui n’est pas nouveau, je sais. Il avait tout démolie parce qu’il se sentait vide. Je n’arrive peut-être pas à le remplir en entier comme toi tu y parviens, sauf que je lui apporte quelque chose. Même si ce n’est qu’une seule goutte dans un immense puits à remplir, il n’est pas vide avec cette goutte-là. Je suis importante pour lui à cause de ça. Pas parce que je te remplace, Chloe, mais parce qu’il m’a choisi pour poursuivre sa vie sans toi. Ne te fais pas d’illusion, il a quand même accouru à Vegas dès qu’il a sentie que tu étais blessé. Tu seras toujours celle qu’il va choisir, peu importe la force à laquelle je pourrais me battre pour rester. Le truc c’est qu’il n’y aura pas de compétition, tu vois. Tu l’as déjà. Tu es victorieuse que tu le réalises ou non. Tu n’en apprécies seulement pas assez la valeur et ça me fait mal au cœur de voir ça. »_

Chloe la pousse encore plus fortement contre le mur.

« Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour nous deux. Pour qu’on soit ensemble lui et moi même après la mort. Pourquoi personne ne veut reconnaître que je n’ai pas fait cela pour le plaisir ou pour le faire souffrir, mais parce que je l’aime ! »

Des larmes tombent finalement des yeux bleus de l’ex-Détective. Mollie se mentirait si elle prétendait ne pas ressentir de l’empathie pour Chloe. Contrairement à ce que cette dernière pense, elle tient réellement à leur amitié et ce même si plus rien ne sera jamais pareil désormais entre elles. Mollie refuse en effet d’être éternellement la troisième roue du carrosse.

_« Chloe, personne n’a remis en cause ton amour pour lui. C’est toi qui le fais toute seule. Ce qu’on te reproche, c’est de l’avoir écarté de l’équation sans le moindre remord. De t’être coupé de lui durant quatre mois volontairement. C’est aussi que tu aurais probablement été absente plus longtemps de sa vie si tu n’avais pas été frappé par cette voiture. Tu lui as volé ou emprunté, appelle cela comme tu préfères, l’une des choses les plus intimes et honteuses qu’il possède. Tu as fait tout cela dans son dos et en lui laissant toutes les raisons de croire que c’était pour lui nuire. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu’un par hasard ? Dieu utilise ce genre de méthodes sur lui et il a toujours détesté qu’on lui fasse ça. Pourtant, c’est précisément ce que tu as fait. Pour que ce soit pour le bien de votre avenir ou pas, tu n’as pensé qu’à toi au moment de tes actions. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance de te prouver qu’il t’aime aussi. »_

Une fois de plus, la réponse de la blonde est violente. Elle laisse toutes ses émotions accumulées depuis des mois sortir d’un coup. C’est pénible autant à voir qu’à ressentir.

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas honte de ce que j’ai fait ? Que je ne regrette pas à chaque jour d’être partie ? Je suis désolé, d’accord ! »

_« Ça ne suffit pas. Prouve-nous que tu le regrettes sincèrement. Pas pour me donner raison, mais parce qu’il a besoin de savoir qu’il peut encore te faire confiance. Si tu ne trouves pas le moyen de le faire, personne ne le pourra à ta place. Personne ne pourra te remplacer à ses yeux non plus, d’ailleurs. Si rien ne s’arrange, ça sera toujours comme c’est présentement. Vous allez souffrir tous les deux inutilement. »_

Mollie semble dure, sauf qu’elle tremble à nouveau à cette terrible réalisation une fois de plus exposée. Si seulement elle n’avait pas autant d’attachement pour Lucifer. Si seulement elle pouvait les laisser tous les deux se retrouver et partir ensemble sans avoir aussi mal. Il y a tellement de choses qu’elle voudrait faire autrement. Il n’existe pourtant aucun moyen de les défaire, plutôt seulement si peu de façon de les endurer. À commencer par pousser Chloe à parler à Lucifer. C’est la première étape logique vers une réconciliation entre eux. Voilà pourquoi Mollie ne souhaite pas s’interposer dans ce processus. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu’il s’allonge par sa faute. Chloe aurait alors une autre raison de la haïr.

_« Parle-lui. Il ne voudra peut-être pas t’écouter au début, mais je sais que vous êtes aussi têtus l’un que l’autre. Bats-toi pour qu’il te prête à nouveau attention. Tu as bien remarqué qu’il ignore ses sentiments en te voyant, présentement. Il est trop fier pour faire autrement. »_

Chloe l’observe un instant. Elle se décide à finalement cesser de faire pression contre le corps de la petite afin de l’immobiliser. Mollie ne respire pas librement comme avant pour autant. Voilà un moment qu’elle n’inspire qu’à moitié chaque fois qu’elle songe à ses véritables sentiments.

_« Fais attention à Lucifer. Il a récemment été blessé et ça le rend plus facilement irritable. D’après ce que je comprends, tu sais pour son frère. Ne sous-estime pas l’amour qu’il peut encore entretenir envers chaque membre de sa famille. »_

Sur ce, la jeune sourit faiblement à Chloe et quitte la pièce en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible. C’est peine perdue puisqu’elle est comme un livre ouvert la majorité du temps. C’est à se demander comment Lucifer n’a pas deviné tout de suite qu’elle craque pour lui. Lorsque la blonde quitte également la pièce, elle est surprise de voir Blake s’approcher tout naturellement de Mollie et venir lui lécher une main. La petite s’arrête et commence à caresser la tête rousse du molosse. Il agite la queue avec joie. Chloe soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Évidemment. »


End file.
